Historical
by OrangeScissors
Summary: Your past always comes back to haunt you, but what happens when someone else's past comes back to haunt Danny? Now Danny has to uncover who's trying to kill him, and why. And it's going to take him on a journey all over the world. DxS TxJ
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The sky flickered in the night as the lightning came down just as hard as the rain. All the trees in the forest were blowing and seemed as if they were going to fall down. The crack of the thunder seemed to shake the whole world. The fire in sky never got the chance to appear this past day. The day had been a whole storm and it would end the same way._

_The footsteps in the mud were barely noticeable to the fast heartbeat. But the heartbeat was not unusual to him. This heartbeat had lived ever since the day he was born. And in some ways he was glad it was finally coming to an end. That's when he needed to stop for a minute._

_He turned and hid behind the giant oak tree to his left. The moment he stopped he could hear the distinct shouting that had been chasing him the past few days. But they finally got him. _

_He checked the large gash on his arm that had cut him earlier that had almost sealed his fate. It wasn't as painful as it looked, but then again, he had faced his fair share of injuries before. _

_Suddenly, he could feel the power returning to him. He knew it wasn't going to be enough to fly out of there, but he knew he was going to be able to fight. And that was enough for him. He knew he wouldn't win but he knew he could go out with some dignity. _

_And then he realized that was all he had left. Sure he had lived in that giant castle with all of the other members. Sure he lived with the fancy chairs. Yes, they had the long tables that they ate on every night but even with his friends, Joe and Evan, he had nothing. _

_When he joined the clan, he sold his soul to help them defeat the creed. He knew that they had little chance of succeeding too. After all, there were only seven of them. God knows how many of them lived. But even though there were hundreds of them, the entire world seemed to hate them._

"_Over here!" the shout came from just down the dirt road. "He went into the forest. The tracks lead over there."_

_This was it. He was the last one and it was going to end now. He was ready for it. He got in his fighting stance just as "he" came out of the bushes. He had many confrontations with him before. Every time he saw him he looked into his cold dark eyes. He could see his soul and he knew something was wrong about it._

_Then he suddenly began to charge at him with lightning speed. It was now or never. He concentrated as much as he could and then the power flowed through him. Then the rings appeared but as the ring reached the top of his head his hand began to glow and a green, flaming sword appeared in his hands._

_Then the man took out his short blade. He knew what that blade had to offer and he knew what it could do to him. It happened once and he knew that it would be his downfall, but he wasn't going out without a fight. Now he began to charge back and they were heading straight at each other. Just before the blades clashed, it was as if the white light appeared and everything seemed to fade away_.


	2. Decisions

**Hi. I'm OrangeScissors, and I'll be your narrator this evening. **

**Okay, first off, Phantom Planet never happened and never will happen. Even though it didn't happen, Danny and Sam still managed to get together, Valerie knows about his secret, but no one outside their group does.**

**There are going to be "flashback chapters" at various points in the story. I have written them in italics, and I apologize in advance for any cliffhangers, especially those before the "flashback chapters." As much as I'm able to, I'll post them along with the following normal chapter.**

**And finally, criticism is always accepted, unless you have a problem with the plot, in which case you don't have to read the story at all.**

**If you have any more questions, PM me, and try to follow the story closely, because there will some foreshadowing (hints to how the story will progress).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Decisions

Being a senior is pretty tough. At least that's what one Danny Fenton believed. He was now focusing on his future career. He had to give up on NASA due to the level of his grades in the science courses. He still got to go into space (due to the fact that he's a ghost) but he was now getting into film editing, a field he'd always found interesting. Also, because it was a freelancing job that allowed him to follow his "other career". Ghost fighting had been his life ever since that accident. He'd tried to fight the facts, but after a while it had become a part of him.

On the walk to school that day he was just trying to enjoy the morning. He finally had some time to relax with all the ghost attacks quieting down lately. Then he heard a voice. It was a voice that wasn't as high pitched and whiny as it was before. But it was the same geek he had come to know and love like a brother.

"Danny! What's going on?" Tucker said as he came to a halt. Tucker Foley had been Danny's best friend since 2nd grade and had always helped him through everything, including his "ghost troubles". He had grown quite a bit since freshman year. He used to be 5'6 but now he'd skyrocketed to 6'3. He was the tallest of the group (after all, Danny was only 6'0) but he was still wearing that ridiculous beret.

"Hey man. Not much." Danny said trying not to remind Tucker of his decision. Unfortunately, it was the only thing on his mind.

"Dude, don't play that card with me. You are about to make one of the biggest relationship jumps since you guys started going out." Danny was a little scared because Tucker was right about it.

"Danny still nervous about telling her?" Someone yelled from down the street. A girl walked up to them. Danny and Tucker were both happy to see her. The dark skinned girl came up and started patting him on the back. "Don't worry buddy, she will love the idea."

Valerie had come into Danny's life when he was about 14. She'd caused trouble from day one. She'd started out as one of those rich snobby people who always made fun of them. Then, when her dad lost his job, she'd blamed it on his alter ego. She dedicated her life trying to kill him.

Funny thing was, she started dating him and things got complicated. They had to break it off due to "ghost reasons." Eventually, though, enough was enough and he finally told her. They've been best friends ever since. She hadn't changed a whole lot but she had gotten a little but taller just reached a little over 5'6.

"I know she will. It's just…."

But Valerie stopped him. "Listen, you've been with her since you were 16 and it's almost been 2 years. Once we get out of high school you gotta do this. I don't think she wants to wait around much longer. At least this way she'll be a little more patient." Danny smiled and then gave Val a quick hug before a voice from behind interrupt them.

"Now Val, you'd better not be trying to steal my boyfriend." The black haired Goth said with a smirk." Danny's face lite up like a Christmas tree. To some she was considered a little weird but Danny saw her as the most beautiful person alive. Her hair reached down to her shoulders with a pig tail at the back of her head.

Still wearing her skirt over her pants as always, Danny walked over to Sam and planted a kiss on her. But it quickly ended.

"Danny, not in public please."

Danny was a little annoyed by this but if she didn't do things like this it just wouldn't be Sam. "Yeah right, I forgot" He grinned a little bit but continued to smile in her beauty.

Sam was still an Ultra-recyclo vegetarian and still had her beliefs and Danny respected that. Just like Sam respected his decision to eat meat. She, like the others, grew and she was about the same height as Valerie.

"Come on guys, we gotta go. First bell rings in 10 minutes" Tucker finally shouted.

Suddenly Danny broke out of his daze and realized they would be late. "Crap guys we'd better hurry."

Valerie quickly broke out her hover board and Danny changed while no one was looking. Tucker hopped on Valerie's board and grabbed on. Danny picked up Sam and soon the group was off to school. After they took off a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Sir, I have a lock on Target 2."

He then heard a reply on the radio. "Good. Smith, Johnson status report." Two more voices were then on the Intercom.

"This is Smith: I have Target 1 in sight and am in position."

"This is Johnson: Target 3's position is still unknown."

"Copy. Smith, take Target 1 out. Simmons, take out Target 2. Johnson, I want Target 3's position ASAP." The figure then took out his ecto-gun and got ready for the assassination. They had been preparing for this for over 800 years, and it was happening. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

It was a quiet day for Vlad Masters. He had been at home all morning just relaxing. He decided that he needed a break from trying to defeat Danny and take over the world. It was nice just to sit back and relax for a little while. This well needed quiet time left the house completely still.

"Now this is relaxing" he couldn't help saying. Suddenly he heard a creak. He didn't think of it much but got up and went to get something to eat. On the way to the fridge he passed a long mirror. He used it to remind himself how good looking he was (or so he thought). He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple just to satisfy his appetite a little.

While walking back he took a look in the mirror and then he saw a hooded man in the doorway. He turned around quickly. "What the f-" But he was rudely interrupted when he had his face smashed into the mirror. It all suddenly went black.

* * *

The loud bell rung out through the halls signaling lunch once again. Danny still never got used to the loud grating pitch that he heard between classes. But it still signaled freedom and that's all he needed to be happy. As he opened the doors to the courtyard he saw Tucker already sitting at their usual table. 

Just before he began to walk over two arms wrapped around him. Sam did this everyday and Danny always seemed to be surprised. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in years. They now only had one class together so that was probably the reason.

"So, you said you had something special in store for me tonight?" she said with an excited smile. "Yeah, were going to that Italian place you love so much." She could almost jump for joy, except for the fact that she was Goth. "Oh that sounds good. But there's something more to this isn't there?" she said it with a grin as if she knew something was coming.

She wasn't stupid. But did she know the whole story?

"Did Tuck tell you anything?" he asked.

"All he said is that it would be one of the best nights of our lives." Danny could see that she couldn't wait for the surprise and this was making him feel a little more relaxed than this morning. Just as soon as they sat down Valerie came over too and sat.

"So Dan, how was your editing class today?" But he didn't answer the question. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't like being called Dan." He just smiled and pretended it didn't happen.

He then proceeded with his events during the class. "Well now I've been charged with editing all the school commercials for the morning announcements." He said proudly.

"That's awesome man. This is gonna help you…" But she was interrupted by a quick beeping noise. The sound that meant that ecto-guns were in the area. It was something they came up with to warn them if his parents were still trying to catch him.

But then when Val checked the monitor she realized it was a different ecto signature. They immediately stopped eating and got ready.

"Val get your board ready. Sam, Tuck; cover me while I go ghost." They immediately followed his orders then they gave him the all clear. Danny didn't say anything and quickly transformed to his alter-ego.

And there he was. Danny Phantom in all his glory.

Suddenly, Simmons took his view out of his scope. "Damn he's on to me." He took out a short blade and began to charge him

Danny spotted him. "There!"

Danny charged and took him out in almost a single punch. He went flying but not before he got him with a large gash with the blade. The man began running away and managed to get in a car and drive away.

"Jesus Christ who was that?" Val asked then she saw Danny's cut.

It was pretty bad. A long, fairly deep gash down his left arm. Before anyone could ask if he was okay, Danny answered her question.

"Don't know, but I don't think he's working alone."

Suddenly Danny felt a weak sensation all throughout his body. He felt drained and before he knew it he was human again. "Danny, what the hell are you doing? People could have been watching," Sam whispered just in case someone was nearby.

Danny looked up at them in shock and said it. "I think that blade shorted out my powers!"


	3. Security

**Alright here's the next chapter. It is a flashback chapter and it's kind of short. The flashback chapters are likely to stay short throughout the story because most of the time I'm going to be uploading them with another chapter.**

**Unfortunately I cannot this time simply because exams are coming up and I would like to pass my courses. I'm going to probably get chapter 3 up this weekend sometime. After that it'll be at least 10 days before I can upload chapter 4 which is when the story really starts moving.**

**Until then I hope this holds you. - OrangeScissors**

Chapter 2

Security

"_Sir, they know where we are now located and they're going to make a full assault on the castle." Michael told his master. He had joined his clan for the past 30 years and now he realized that no matter how hard he tried he knew it was going to end like this. He wasn't sure if it was going to happen to him but the clan was doomed from the start._

_The Geminus Phasma Clan had existed for about 200 years now. It started in the year 1013 when the hatred for the halfa's was at its peak. It was formed when the Inopinans Creed had stopped just speaking out against them and begun trying to exterminate them. The Clan had started out with only 50 people. Now they were down to 2. They had been at this number for 15 years now when their last member was killed in combat._

_Michael wasn't sure if they would have the chance to pass down their power to a new generation. He wanted his kind to live on but in some ways he had a fear what would happen if he did. He feared that it would be as it was before. And the name for them would just get worse._

"_Michael, my dear boy, we started this clan to fight the creed. And when I say to fight them, we never expected to defeat them. Now with Joe and Evan dead it seems as if we have fought for as long as we can." Michael knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Now we must give them hell before we die."_

_Michael was not scared of his words. In fact he felt as if he was finally going to be able to live again. In a way he was dead ever since he was born. He had been forced to live in fear, hoping that no one would ever discover him. But then when he saw those halfa's trying show fear into the people's hearts, he realized that he needed to try and prove to the world that the halfa's were not in fact the devil's angels._

"_Sir, I am ready to die for you." He wasn't lying. He didn't have fear for death anymore. But he was told something he didn't expect. "Yes, I know, but you're not dying for me. You're dying for our race and giving the world something that it can know about us. They will know that we are a powerful race and this way our race will never truly die. In a way we are also dying for the good of humanity."_

"_But master, I thought that we were a race that should represent security." He asked in a confused tone. "Yes Michael, the world fails to see us as that and because of their beliefs they in fact will feel more secure. So in fact we do represent security."_

_The words touched Michael in a way. He never looked at it this way. And now he realized that now he wanted to die for humanity. He would give them peace and security. Even if it was the security he didn't want._

"_Michael, are you ready?" His master looked at him. Michael looked up and smiled. A moment later he transformed. His master simply grinned and transformed as well. They flew out of the building and were high in the sky. They could then see 50 charging men of the creed heading there way. They looked at each other and all Michael could say was: "Let's do this." _

_They then charged in the direction of the combat. At that moment Michael knew he was going to die._

_

* * *

_

**p.s.- If you're worried that their will be a flashback chapter after every normal chapter, you shouldn't worry. I'm going to try to keep the flashbacks to a minimum (unless someone else says otherwise). This because I'm not really good with the flashback chapters. But they have a relevance. Oh and once chapter 4 rolls around then the action kicks up.**


	4. Questions

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. I was going to post it last night but the giants and packers game went into overtime (damn you eli manning!!). This chapter is also a little shorter than i hoped it would be. Also I rated this story T for a reason. The language starts showing up in this chapter and it doesn't get much better. I just think that it helps show the characters emotion. **

**Well I have to get back to my work but after next tuesday everything will get a lot better**

Chapter 3

Questions

"Son of a Bitch!" You could hear the shout on the other side of the city. "Damn it, Danny. Just hold still" Sam said in an annoyed tone. "Yeah, sorry." He looked a little guilty so Sam gave him a quick kiss to settle him down. "Thanks" he replied with a small smile on his face.

"Um, I hate to interrupt… actually no I don't." Valerie was anxious to say something. Danny and Sam just couldn't help but blush. But Danny shook it off and got back to problem at hand. "Hey Tuck, what are we up to on the time?" Danny decided it would be best to time how long he lost his powers to have a better idea what he was up against. "5 and ½ hours, man. Danny, this is almost twice as long as Vlad's 'Plasmius Maximus'." Danny was looking nervous. With this kind of time going he realized that he was up against something bad.

"So Val, did you find anything?" Tuck asked her. "No luck, nobody has put a threat out on Danny." Danny was dumbfounded. "Who would want to do this?" he asked. Tucker was the first to answer. "Well it's pretty obvious that it's Vlad. I mean who else tries to kill Danny every week?" They all looked at each other with the same look and just silently agreed to his statement. At least most of them did. Danny seemed to have a bad feeling that this was something more.

Suddenly Danny felt something like a wall of wind hit him. "Stop!" Tucker immediately stopped the stopwatch. "5 hours 34 minutes." Sam looked at Danny and asked. "Power's back?" Danny looked at her with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, but I still feel a little drained I think I should get to bed guys." They all agreed.

"Sorry about this Sam. I guess we're going to have postpone our date night." She just smiled and replied. "Don't worry just get some rest tonight and we'll figure this out tomorrow." Tucker and Valerie then left for the night. Sam on the other hand decided to stay the night and keep him relaxed. Danny hoped this was what it was going to be once he asked her to move in with him. Danny couldn't have been happier at that moment.

* * *

This Saturday had been just like all the other ones this group usually experienced: Asking questions about what the hell was going on.

"Okay, we know Vlad had the ability to take away his powers before, but how the hell did he double the time limit of the effects." Tucker asked. "We should also ask how he managed to transfer the powers to a sword." Sam had to add in. Danny hadn't spoken much since they all sat down at the Nasty Burger. He was deep into his own train of thought.

All the others had jumped to the conclusion of it being Vlad, but Danny liked having every question covered. No one seemed to notice though. Well, Sam had a concerned look in her eye but she tried to shrug it off. Danny broke his silence. "Guys, maybe we should wait until Jazz gets here to explain everything to her. She really is excited about helping again and she wants all the details."

Jazz hadn't helped much with the ghost business in a while since she went off to Harvard. She came down when it was really bad, but she was always so busy with her work. But Danny was happy when she promised to come back to Amity Park to help with the ghost fighting.

The bill soon came and everyone placed their share on the table that is until it got to Danny. Danny immediately placed his share down along with Sam's. Sam simply looked at him with slight anger on her face. "I'm getting it next time." She said. Tucker simply rolled his eyes at Danny's gesture.

The gang got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. They all jumped in with Sam behind the wheel. Sam sped off and they were soon on there way back to Fenton Works to figure these things out. As they turned onto blackberry road, they realized that the police had closed it down do to something.

"What's going on here?" Valerie said with a confused look. "Not sure." Sam simply waved it off and she turned the car around and took the long way home.

* * *

Danny opened the door to his house and walked in. The other 3 followed in after him and simply decided to put there feet up on the couch. Sam popped in "The Others" to watch. She was in the mood to watch it again. She absolutely loved the twist at the end of the movie with the fact that the family is actually ghosts.

Tucker didn't feel like watching another horror movie this week so he took out his Ipod and began watching "South Park". Danny couldn't shake this feeling of nervousness and decided to go to the fridge to grab something to drink. He poured the glass of coke and walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Sam.

It had been a long day for all of them. It was a good time for them all to sit back, relax and put their feet up. After all, those dogs were barking (that line was from South Park for people out there who are fans of the show).

They hadn't had a day like that in a long time. Danny sighed and let out all his nervous feelings. Suddenly he felt good again. He hadn't felt this good since he and Sam got together. But that's a different story for a different time.

The movie continued on and Danny reached for his coke and realized that his glass was empty. "Be right back." He told Sam. Valerie noticed Danny getting up so she stood up and stretched a little before following Danny into the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and found Danny pouring more coke into his glass. "You look pretty good for someone who's being targeted by someone." She said. Danny smiled at her and began to walk back into the living room.

"Wait Danny." She said. Danny stopped and turned and was once again on edge. "Yeah?" he said in calm tone.

"Look, I know Tucker and Sam have jumped to conclusions about Vlad but I actually worked with him if you don't remember." She said.

"So, what's your point?" he asked. He already saw where this was going.

"I know Vlad. He is an insane evil genius who is bent on your destruction. Having said that, I know that he wouldn't hire people to do the job for him. He would rather do it himself. You know, getting all the satisfaction." Valerie told him.

Danny stood there silently with a look in his eye that told Valerie everything. "You think I'm right, don't you?"

Danny turned around not facing her "Yeah, I do. This isn't something Vlad would do. He's the kind of guy that likes to get personal."

"Danny! Can you get some popcorn?" a shout from the other room came. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute." He called back to Sam as he put the bag in the microwave. "Look we're going to have to talk about this later. _I have a girlfriend to attend to_." Valerie chuckled at his remark as did he. "Yeah but we got to tell Tucker and Sam.

They both walked back into the living room. Valerie sat in the folding chair and Danny sat back on the couch and put his one arm around Sam. He then heard a beep from the other room. It was the microwave. He sighed and got back up to get the food. He then spotted the News paper which read an alarming headline.

FORMER MAYOR VLAD MASTERS FOUND DEAD AND DECAPITATED IN OWN HOME!

FOWL PLAY SUSPECTED!

* * *

**Oh yeah** **I forgot to mention that i'm a little depresed on the fact that I havn't received many reviews. So if it wouldn't be much trouble could you maybe leave a review if you have the chance? Unfortunately I cannot offer you a cookie because I am fresh out. But I have some brownies so if you want that...**

**Oh and if i'm lucky (like extremely lucky...lucky like the giants winning the super bowl) I might get chapter 4 out. Which is I think my personal favorite chapter. I have it in rough right now so i'm gonna try to find some time.**


	5. The Doctor is In!

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews. Because of them, I was motivated to find time in these last few days to get this chapter out.** **So if you keep them up i might even get one in this weekend. Well right now this is my favorite chapter so I really hope you enjoy it. Also this chapter has more language. So don't be offended if you read it and don't like the language.**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers.**

**Oh and Rdcharmed, I was almost sure the Packers were going to win when Tynes missed that second field goal. I thought it was hilarious though.**

Chapter 4

The Doctor Is In!

"Details are still sketchy, but the police are telling us that this murder was extremely gruesome and will not release any information on the timeline of his death other then the fact that he was decapitated after death"

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were following the reports on the local news ever since the story first surfaced to them. Danny's parents were in the kitchen stunned by these events and were in shock. None of them had spoken since the T.V. had been turned on. But Danny knew soon enough they were going to have discuss this and how it related to their problem at hand. Danny decided it would be better sooner than later.

"Guys, we should go up to the op-center and watch it there so my parents don't get to upset." The gang understood what he meant and immediately followed him upstairs.

They walked through the door of the op-center and it was immediately closed behind them. Valerie turned on the T.V. incase any more info came in through the news. "So, I think this changes everything we were thinking before." Tucker said.

"Ya think so?" Sam replied sarcastically.

Tucker ignored the comment and continued with his thoughts. "If this wasn't Vlad then I think that guy must be working with someone else."

Valerie began to expand on her own theory. "Guys, this could be an entire organization for all we know. More importantly we need to figure out who wants Danny and Vlad dead."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be who they are, but what they are, you know?" A voice said from behind. They all turned around recognizing the voice instantly. Danny glanced up at his older sister and immediately got up to hug her.

Jazz stood tall and proud. She was one of the smartest people in the state at the moment. She had gotten her degree in psychology already and was now going to University to see if she could get in the medical field. Danny couldn't have been more proud of her.

"So, how's my little brother doing?" she asked with a small grin.

"Oh you know same old, same old. People trying to hunt me down and kill me." Jazz chuckled at the remark but then placed her bags on the ground and sat down on one of the chairs in the op-center.

"So, I assume you already heard about what happened to Vlad." Sam said to Jazz.

"Yeah. Even though he was evil, I don't think he deserved what happened to him. It was pretty ugly."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tucker asked with a confused look.

"Well since I have my degree in psychology, I was helping out at the crime scene for the last couple hours calming down the cops who were shaken up by what they saw." She replied with confidence.

"So, does that mean you have some info on how bad it was?" Sam asked with interest.

"Actually, I saw the crime scene. I was brutal. I should tell you guys exactly what happened because it relates to what my theory is." She stood silent a moment. "I have to warn you though. It's bad. No one could ever imagine something like this let alone write about it.

Okay so it all starts out with a blood spatter on the wall from getting his head beaten into a mirror….

* * *

"Sir, we should do it now. We finally have the chance to rid us of this long standing creed and if we don't…" But he was interrupted by a loud shout. 

"That is enough. It is not time yet to reveal it to him. If we do not tell him at the precise moment then he could die and the creed will succeed once again. I failed once, I refuse to fail again."

The figure turned around revealing himself as Clockwork, "The Master of Time". He had helped Danny many times before but he never thought he had to help him against this threat. He thought he had kept Danny's secret safe enough to protect him.

"This never should've happened again Clockwork" he was now getting impatient.

"Yes, I realize that but we should now focus on solving the problem at hand." he again replied with annoyance.

Clockwork knew this wouldn't be easy but he knew it was going to happen again someday. But maybe this time Danny would be able to discover their secret and stop them. "We can only hope…" he uttered under his breath.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Valerie exclaimed. She had been shocked ever since Jazz started and she was almost sick to her stomach. Tucker had already gotten sick and passed out. Sam was following the details very closely. Normally Danny would've been extremely disgusted at her remarks but he hadn't been really paying attention. He was simply trying to figure out who was behind all this. 

"Well that is pretty much it." Jazz wrapped up. "Anyways the thing about this murder is the fact that it is a crime of passion. Whoever is trying to kill you hates you and wants you dead now. But the expression in Vlad's face also suggested that he didn't know who was killing him."

"So what are you getting at, Jazz?" Danny asked.

"What I'm saying is that, because he didn't know the person, it's likely that they want you dead not for who you are, but what you are." Jazz said basically mimicking a cop's word.

"How the fuck would someone be able to figure out I'm a halfa?" Danny immediately asked knowing the single thing he and Vlad had in common.

"Not sure. It could be the Guys in White, but their idiots. So I'm not totally sure." Sam said.

"Well your parents obviously wouldn't hurt you let alone find out about you." said Valerie. No definitive answer was really given.

"Don't worry Danny." Sam said comforting him. "We'll figure this out soon enough."

The both smiled at each other. Danny finally settled down after that. Jazz then broke the short silence. "Look, we'll look in on it later but I think we should go out and relax for a little while." They all agreed and left the house to go hang out for a while.

* * *

"You girls get the seats, us guys will get the popcorn." Tucker said with much delight. The group hadn't had the chance to relax in a few days since the incident at school. It was none stop investigating ever since, but maybe a movie would lighten them up. 

As Danny and Tucker walked over to the line-up Tucker began his usual conversation. "Okay dude, you know what I'm going to ask already so just give me the answer."

Danny looked at him with annoyance. "Not tonight. With everything going on it might be a little distracting for her to think about moving in with me."

"With all the stuff going on, you may not get a chance to tell her for a while."

Danny sighed. "I know but I can't juggle this all at once." Tucker simply rolled his eyes and began to pressure Danny once again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the theatre Valerie and Sam began with their own discussion with Jazz listening over her shoulder. 

"So, Val what is it that I'm being left out of?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Look Sam, It's better if Danny tells you himself." Sam's expression turned from a smirk to a more serious look.

"Wait, this is about Danny?" She asked in a confused tone. Valerie immediately realized what she had done. "Uh… No it's about …something…" Sam began to worry.

"It's nothing bad is it?" she asked. "Look as I said it is better if Danny explains it. It'll be more appropriate coming from him." She was worried that she might figure it out.

"Oh my god, he's not cheating on me. Please tell me he's not cheating on me." That's when Valerie's worry turned to laughter.

"Oh, please stop Sam. Ha ha, you're killing me. Trust me you have nothing to worry about. In fact it's pretty much the opposite of that." She still chuckled at Sam's remark. She never saw Sam this worried before.

Sam sighed then spoke again. "That's good. I think I'm gonna go help Danny and Tucker out with the food." Sam got up out of her seat and took out of the theatre. Jazz couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with those two?" She asked curiously. "Is Danny gonna propose or something?"

Val then stopped and looked around for Sam. "It's something." she looked around again just to be safe. "Danny's gonna ask Sam to move in with him after high school."

Jazz wanted to jump for joy. She knew they were serious but she had no idea they were this far along. "Oh my god this is unbelievable… well not really but you get my point right?" Valerie was enjoying this so much. Her and Tucker were always watching the tension from the sidelines and they were always cracking up.

She was glad that she was apart of this group. She found great friends. And thanks to Sam and Danny she and Tucker were now the best of friends. The two were pretty much inseparable. The only thing that annoyed her about the friendship was the fact that since Danny and Sam got together, she and Tucker now got the occasional "lovebirds" remark just like they used to. But she was pretty sure the same thing wouldn't happen twice. Of course she was wrong before.

"Yeah, well ever since that dance in freshman year it's been a little obvious those two were made for each other." Valerie said with a sigh. "Even though Danny and I went out, I still kinda always really wanted those two to get together." Jazz just smiled.

"Well, it was only inevitable." She said as she pulled Valerie into a hug.

* * *

"C'mon Danny. Once you get it off your chest it'll be a lot easier for the both of you" Tucker wouldn't stop rambling on. Danny had known Tucker for years and he knew that he wouldn't shut up about it until you agreed with him…. or if Sam threatened him. It was unfortunate that he wasn't Sam at these moments. 

"Damn it Tucker, do you know how loud and obnoxious you sound right now?" Danny replied in anger.

"All I'm saying is that you should let Sam know what's going on. Once you do that you'll be much happier." Tucker answered back.

"Yeah, but the problem is that once I tell her the only thing we'll be thinking about moving in together. We'll be too distracted with the problem at hand." Tucker looked at him and smiled.

"Dude, you're already distracted. Both Valerie and I are distracted. That's 3 distracted team members. If you tell Sam, Val and I will be off your back. Then only 2 people will be distracted." He chuckled.

In a Tucker sort of way he had a point. But then again, it still was _**a Tucker sort of way**_. "Okay man, I'll make you a deal." Tucker opened his ears. "I'll tell Sam tonight if you... SHUT THE HELL UP." He yelled loud enough so that the whole theatre could hear them. Everyone glanced at them. It was complete silence for a few moments, than once people turned away, Tucker broke down in laughter.

"Alright dude, you got it." Suddenly Tucker spotted Sam coming up behind them. "Speak of the devil…or vampire..." he chuckled to himself. "Hey boys" Sam came up behind Danny and wrapped her arm around him.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Val and Jazz." Danny asked.

"Oh, I just came out to see if you guys needed any help" Before Danny could, Tucker raced to the answer.

"Nah, I'm okay. But I think Danny might need some help." He began to walk away with a grin on his face.

"Thank you so much Tuck." He cursed under his breath.

Both Danny and Sam picked up some food and headed to the counter to put seasoning on their popcorn. Before Sam, could pickup everything once she had finished putting the seasoning on, Danny stopped her. "Wait Sam. I need to talk to you." Sam stopped and placed the food down once again.

"Alright, I'm listening." Danny took a deep breath. "Well Sam, we've been together for almost a year and a half. And in the next couple of months we'll be turning 18." Danny said with a shaky voice. "And I think we can both say that this is beyond the level of just having fun. I mean c'mon, it's getting pretty serious Sam." He said.

"Yeah, I know Danny but just what are you getting at?" She wasn't sure if she should be worried or excited.

"Well, high school is ending in not to much longer either and soon we'll both be heading off to university. And since we're both obviously going to have to stay in Amity Park I was thinking…." But before he could finish his thought he noticed a man in a trench coat who was walking in. Something seemed a little familiar about him. Then it hit Danny right in the face.

"Oh shit, that's the guy from before." He said quietly so only he and Sam could here. The moment he opened the coat to go for his weapon Danny did the only thing he could think of.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Another Friend Lost

Chapter 5

Another Friend Lost

_Every day it seemed to get worse. They knew that the end was coming closer every day. But he wanted Evan to be there at my side. The blood was everywhere over his shirt and Michael knew he wasn't going to last much longer if he kept caring him but they had to get away. They had to get them out of there before he could set him down and take a look at him. But he already had the feeling that he wasn't going to make it._

_This didn't mean he wasn't going to give up on him though. Ever since Joe die, it had been difficult for the both of them. If any of them were going to have a chance to stop the Inopinans Creed it would've been the 3 of them. But the Clan began to fall apart since he died. Now with Evan dying they had no chance at survival._

"_Michael, I don't think I'm going to make it." He coughed. Michael quickly scouted for a hiding place and he saw a land of about 2.5 acres of trees. He could set him down there and quickly have a look at him._

_Michael came to a landing and set Evan on a tree. He quickly took a look. It was bad. The cut was deep enough to ensure his demise. "So how bad is it?" he asked. "It's not that bad." he lied. "Ha. You're a terrible liar." He coughed._

_Michael realized that it wouldn't be much longer before they found where the castle was. "Just go. There's no point in us both dying." I thought about his words for a moment. He knew it wouldn't have mattered if he stayed or not. He knew that sooner or later he would be killed too._

"_I might as well get it over with now." He said to Evan. Evan immediately shook his head and then coughed up some blood. "Be patient Michael." He said. "In due time. In due time." He repeated. "Before you die I want you and the Master to give them hell." He chuckled._

_Just as those words escaped his throat, so did his soul. Michael couldn't believe this. But he had to be strong. He quickly took off and began his long flight back to the castle. As he flew back he thought about the years that the 3 had spent together. But mostly of Evan. Evan always seemed to be the wisest of the 3. He could've been the wisest man in the entire world._

_Evan also seemed to be all knowing sometimes. He thought of time as a useful tool and he always had the answer. And of course he was never a better friend. He also thought to himself that the halfa's didn't have much to live for. But if any of them would have something unfinished on the earth it would be Evan because he would always have a purpose in the world._

_Michael had been lost in his thoughts for a while now and finally realized that the castle was in sight. He turned around and realized that he was still being followed. "Damn" he began firing at them from above and they also began firing._

_Michael dodged every shot they took at him. He realized that he wouldn't be able to lose them though. It wouldn't be much longer before they realized the castle in the distance was the Clan's. _

"_Crap." He simply thought to himself to lead them away. But it was too late. He noticed the leader of the group point out in the direction of the castle. This wasn't good. He knew there wouldn't be much more time left. _

_He just looked off in the distance and just decided that he would inform his master. He quickly built up his energy and flew as fast as he could off to the castle. _

_He stopped and landed inside the castle just outside his master's quarters. He banged on the door asking for entrance. "You may come in." he answered to the loud knocks._

_Michael opened the door and immediately informed him what was going on "We have a problem…" _


	7. Assassins!

**NO MORE EXAMS!!!! Finally I can update again. I updated 2 chapters (the one before this) because the other is a flashback. As usual the flashback is short but since i'm getting better at writting, this fairly long chapter makes up for it. I'm very thankful you were all so patient. But surprisingly the only tough exam was my physics. But I already know I passed the course even the though I no doubt failed the exam. Oh and before I forget, If you guys review I want you to tell me who you would rather see get together with Tucker. Valerie or Jazz? I personally like Jazz because of the way things were going at the end of season 3 but mainly because she's Danny's sister. That could provide many awkward moments for everyone and could also be endlessly entertaining. Great now i'm rambling on. I'll just let you read the story. Thanks again.**

Chapter 6

Assassins

"RUN"

Sam never heard anyone scream as loud as Danny in her life. The whole theatre turned and looked at him and was very startled. They weren't quite sure what to do for about one quarter of a second until a giant blast from an ecto-gun hit the wall behind Sam and Danny nearly missing them.

BOOM! The wall shook behind Valerie and Jazz and Tucker tripped and fell onto all the food that he just paid for. "No. NO!" Shouted Tucker. Jazz and Valerie quickly got up to help him out.

"What's wrong?" Asked Valerie. Tucker turned around in a pool full of tears.

"Tell me what happened Tuck." Jazz asked him.

"She's dead, Betsy's…. dead." He continued to cry.

"Who's Betsy?" Valerie questioned. Tucker then held up of a wet electronic device.

"My beautiful P.D.A. NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jazz and Valerie simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Dude, this has got to be the 20th time this has happened." Valerie said in amazement.

"22nd, but whose counting?" Tucker said with a grin.

* * *

Out in the lobby, Danny grabbed Sam and jumped over the counter of the popcorn stand. Danny stood up and looked over the counter seeing the man who shot at him. He noticed that he was waving. It seemed to be a hand signal to call in for backup or something.

He looked back to the actual theatre and saw Tucker being carried out by Jazz and Valerie. They quickly joined him behind the counter. "What happened to Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Tucker here has suffered and emotional injury." Danny simply sighed.

"P.D.A.?" Danny asked.

"What else?" Jazz said. Danny simply ignored Tucker's "painful loss" and focused on the problem at hand.

"Okay. This is what we're gonna do. Sam, get all the people outside who are still in the theatre. Jazz, Val, you carry Tucker out of the building. I'll hold them off."

"Tucker, try to forget that you're finally surrounded by girls." Sam said sarcastically. Danny chuckled a little while Tucker simply smiled and uttered one word under his breath: "Nice."

Sam then turned to Danny. "Stay safe." She said.

"I'll be fine." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly kissed him and then spoke. She then led the group out towards the exit.

As they were heading out through the fire exit, Sam looked back at Danny and suddenly noticed that Danny was now up against 5 Men. "Oh god, I hope he'll be alright."

Danny watched the others leave through the fire exit but then saw 4 more men with ecto-guns come through the door. "Great..." he thought. "Alright…… I'm Going GHOST!" he shouted. Suddenly he had transformed into the ghost the town knew.

He flew up into the air and began firing his ghost ray at them. He aimed for the guns to knock them out of their hands. What he was surprised about though is that they moved lightning fast and then split up. "Okay, if I can't fight them with beams I'll just use my good ol' fashioned fists."

Danny flew down behind one of the men and prepared to beat the living crap out of him. He assumed that with him up close to the big ecto-gun it would make it extremely hard for the men to fight him. The problem was is that he forgot about that gash on his arm. More importantly, what had caused it. The man dropped the gun and grabbed his short sword and did a front flip to avoid Danny's punch.

All the other men came out of their corners and drew their swords. "Oh, C'MON. That's just not fair." He said in annoyance. The men charged at him with all their swords drawn. Danny did a back flip to avoid them but only two of them fell for it. He landed and found himself in a circle surrounded by the men.

"Alright" he said. "Bring it on, guys." The men began swinging at him, but they weren't the only ones who were fast on their feet. Danny began dodging them like there was no tomorrow. Then as the slices came down Danny proceeded to throw some punches. He knocked 2 guys away from the circle.

Danny then charged at one of them and did a flip over him. Danny hesitated but decided that he had no choice. Midway through his flip Danny charged up his ray and fired with all his might. Danny was expecting him the shot to come down on him like a hammer and send him flying into the ground. But something happened he didn't expect. As the beam hit him, the man began to scream and vaporized him instantly.

"What? My ray doesn't vaporize humans. Its supposed to hit them like a hammer and send them flying." Danny was becoming confused. As Danny charged at another one he fired his ghost ray again expect much more lightly which wouldn't even send a human falling to the ground. But just the like the time before he vaporized instantly.

Before Danny could turn around to face the other men they realized that they wouldn't be able to defeat him. Danny easily could've easily fended them off. They got out of the building and jumped into their get away vehicle. They sped off quite fast and were out of their almost as soon as the fight ended.

"Damn it" Danny said. But then Danny noticed the glowing blade on the ground that had cut him before. Maybe he could get it analyzed back at his place. Before he walked outside he changed back to regular old Danny Fenton and took the sword.

"Why the hell did they vaporize?" he asked himself. But before he could ask himself any more questions, a pair of arms wrapped around him and nearly chocked him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" he said to calm her down.

"Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"I'll explain on the ride home" Danny replied. "C'mon lets get out of here before the cops show. I don't want them getting their hands on this." They then all noticed the sword Danny had been carrying in his left hand. They also realized the the more important fact that it was glowing.

"Let's get this back to our place and get it analyzed" he said to his sister. She nodded and they all jumped into the car. She started it up and they were out of their faster then you can say "trafic violation".

* * *

The car pulled up in front of the house just as the rain began to fall down to the ground. Danny couldn't remember the last time he had seen a storm this bad in Amity. They had heard of reports of flooding on the radio down by the river. This was extremely unusual for Amity. They hadn't seen a flood in Amity Park in over 50 years. It was something they could never have seen coming.

They all jumped out of the car as quickly as possible and ran into the house. Danny was the last one to enter the house and he closed the door behind him. He turned around to see everyone trying to shake their clothes dry. Valerie's eyeliner had been soaked in the rain so it looked as if she had been crying. Sam on the other hand rarely ever used make-up anymore. Danny didn't like it so she had stopped wearing it for him. So all she had to worry about was wet hair.

Tucker was shaking his barret out and realized how dirty his shoes were. Tucker lifted his foot and attempted to remove his shoe. Tucker being the fabled "Bad Luck Tuck" tripped up and began to fall. Luckily he had someone there to break his fall.

CRASH! Tucker lifted his head and then notice that he had landed on Jazz in a quite "awkward" position. Jazz and Tucker began to blush slightly. Sam and Valerie barely held in their laughter for a second. "Man, they remind me of Danny and me." Sam said as she continued to crack up. Danny was not amused at Sam's remark for obvious reasons.

"Um… can we try to focus on the problem at hand?" Danny asked obviously trying to drop the subject. Sam and Valerie began to settle down as Tucker and Jazz got up to their feet and brushed themselves off.

"So Danny you mind telling us what happened in there?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, how come there were only 3 of them when they sped off?" Sam asked.

"I…I vaporized them." He said with his head looking to the ground.

"What?!" they all said in unison.

"Yeah somehow my beam actually vaporized them." He looked up. "But your ray isn't supposed to be able to do that." Tucker said.

"I know. Something weird is going on." He said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jazz.

"I guess we should analyze the sword." Sam said.

Danny agreed and picked up the sword and took it downstairs to the lab. Before going downstairs, Jazz went to see if the coast was clear. After checking and realizing their parents had left a note saying they were doing some investigating on Vlad's murder, believing some ghosts pulled it off and that they would be out of town for a few days, they went down stairs and began analyzing the sword.

* * *

Danny yawned as he continued waiting downstairs with everyone else. The clock said 11:30 and everyone was getting tired as well. Valerie was half asleep in the chair and resting her head on the counter next to some test-tubes. Tucker was watching his Ipod again. It was a good thing he still had that, otherwise he would be starving for technology.

Jazz was waiting by the analyzing machine incase the results came in but she was barely able to keep herself up to. Finally, Danny had his back against the wall and was watching all this going on. Sam the only one who had completely fallen asleep was lying on Danny's chest. Danny had his hand on her back and was just enjoying the view.

"Okay guys I think we should call it a night. We'll check the results in the morning." Jazz said.

As Tucker and Valerie got up Danny spoke. "I think you guys should spend the night here. It might be safe if we all stay here with the security system on. You know… just incase they try to attack any of us."

"So were will we sleep?" Tucker asked.

"Well Valerie can stay in the spare bedroom and umm…. You can sleep in my parents' room since they'll be out of town for a few days." Danny said.

"What about Sam?" Valerie asked.

"Does he even need to answer that one?" he grinned at Valerie.

Danny got up, while carrying in his arms. He did his best to not try and wake her. Everyone else got up as well and walked upstairs to get some sleep. Jazz was the last one to go upstairs and as she walked up she hit the light switch making the room almost pitch black except for the analyzing machine that continued to work through the night.

Danny got Sam into one of his long t-shirts. He had to wake her up first for obvious reasons. Even though she was his girlfriend and Sam normally didn't care, she would probably still yell at him for an invasion of privacy. She quickly got back into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Danny climbed into bed with her and tried to get some sleep. But after a few minutes he decided that he needed to calm his nerves.

He got up and headed downstairs to get a warm glass of milk. He got his drink and walked into the living room were he found a familiar visitor. Danny was surprised to see him.

"Clockwork?"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. I thought one of the lines in it was cheesy but I had to put it there so that the story makes sense. Well reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. Don't forget that it is an election year so vote for your favorite candidate...Valerie or Jazz. **


	8. Answers and More Questions

**Yay the Patriots lost! But football is done now, so now i'm sad. Well it was pretty sweet though. Anyway, here's my new chapter that many of you have been waiting for. By the way, I've decided who Tucker is gonna end up with. I'm not gonna say but it should become pretty obvious in the next few chapters. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. **

Chapter 7

Answers and More Questions

"Clockwork?"

"It's nice to see you again Daniel" the ghost smiled in his reply. "Unfortunately, this isn't a time to catch up on old times."

"I had a feeling it wouldn't." Danny said. "Have you come here to help me?" Danny asked.

I come here with some answers for you. Unfortunately, they will no doubt raise some new ones." Clockwork said as he continued to change back and forth between child, adult, and old.

Danny stood silent for a moment then Clockwork spoke again. "If you want answers Danny, you need to ask questions."

Danny chuckled a little then cleared his throat. "So, who are these people that are after me?" Danny asked. It seemed to be the most obvious question on Danny's mind.

"These people are from what is known as the Inopian Creed. It was created back in the year 854 A.D. They have been at war with the Geminus Phasma Clan since the year 1013. In the year 1232 A.D. they eventually defeated the Clan ending the 200 year struggle." Clockwork explained.

"I thought you weren't here to catch up on old times." Danny joked. Clockwork chuckled at his remark.

"So why was this creed created?" Danny continued.

"They had begun as a group that spoke out at the "demons" that inhabited their land. But most of these "demons" were not evil. So that's when they created the Geminus Phasma Clan." Clockwork spoke as if he had lived the entire experience.

"So, if theses "demons" were all killed then why does the creed still exist?" Danny questioned.

"So, that incase the "demons" would come back they would be ready." Clockwork explained.

"Okay that part makes sense. But if they did then why try to kill me?" Danny was getting worried.

Clockwork turned around and continued. "Well, because like it or not, you are technically part of that clan. The Geminus Phasma Clan is a group that consists of only halfa's." Danny was shocked. He couldn't believe his. Danny calmed down and got his head straight.

"So, why does this creed hate halfa's so much?" he proceeded to ask.

"Well there were many halfa's that were evil. But there were also many that were not. So that is why many peasants joined the creed. But the hierarchs who created the creed and their more skilled assassins are who you should worry about. They have another deeper reason for hating them" Clockwork said.

"And what reason is that?" Danny's final question came

Clockwork sighed. "That, unfortunately I cannot tell you. But I can tell you that you must defeat the 3 hierarchs to defeat the creed. I unfortunately cannot tell you were they are so you must discover were they are yourself. All I know is that they are spread all across the globe to protect there safety. If you don't they will not stop until all the halfa's are dead."

Danny stood silent then spoke "Thank you Clockwork." Clockwork simply nodded then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Danny stood in a daze. He knew he had much to talk about to the others in the morning.

* * *

Sam woke up in Danny's bed that morning and reached over to his side of the bed. She expected to wrap her arm around his shoulder but found no one there. She got up and proceeded down the staircase. She found Danny on the couch chew on his finger nails. Or at least what was left of them. 

"Danny what's wrong?" She asked.

Danny simply looked at her and spoke. "This just got a lot more complicated."

"Tell me everything." She replied.

* * *

Sam picked up the pot of coffee from the kitchen and was walking back into the living room where he was repeating the story he just told Sam before. 

"Apparently this creed isn't going to stop. So to stop them we have to kill the hierarchs." Danny said as he repeated Danny's words.

"Oh, cause that's gonna be easy." Tucker said sarcastically. Valerie then proceeded to smack him on the head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Valerie looked at him in amazement. "Maybe for being an idiot?" She replied in a sarcastic tone.

Sam gave Danny the cup of coffee and he took a sip of it. Ironically it was the coffee that seemed to calm him down. Danny loosened his muscles and fell onto the back of the couch. He realized at that moment he was exhausted. He proceeded to shut his eyes. Sam decided to make him aware of this.

"Danny, if you're gonna fall asleep I suggest you do it in your bed." Sam's remark put a smile on Danny's face for about a second but then he returned to his stressful state. He got up, nodded his head, kissed Sam on the cheek and then walked up the stairs without saying a word.

Once Danny was out of sight the conversation started up again. "So what do you guys think?" Valerie was the first to ask the question.

"All I know is that we have to figure out were the hierarchs are." Jazz responded.

"Oh and how are we supposed to do that?" Tucker asked.

They all stood silent for a moment. No one had a thought. They didn't even have an idea where to start looking. Then Tucker light up like a light bulb. "Hey how 'bout we try a 'Jack Bauer'?" They all looked at him with a confused look.

Sam was about to scream but decided to yell at him while still staying quiet enough to let Danny. "Are you high?! How in hell is the guy from '24' gonna help us?!"

"Not the guy. What we do is we catch one of the assassins and just question him. At least it'll get us somewhere." They all sighed at the stupid idea but then realized that they couldn't do much else.

"So all we do is wait around for another attack?" Valerie stated.

Tucker tried to think of anything else but that was all he had. "Yeah. That's pretty much it. But it's really all we can do." They all stood silently signaling to Tucker that he was right.

Tucker then sat down and sighed. "Now, we play the waiting game."

* * *

Danny came down the stars after a few hours of rest and felt much better. What he found was Tucker, Val, and Jazz lounging around the couch. They all smiled at him. But where was Sam? Then a voice came from the kitchen doorway. 

"Hey sleepyhead. I made some lunch. You want any?" Her hair was still messy. Danny assumed that they hadn't done much after he had gone for his nap.

"Yeah, sure" he replied with a smile. It was finally staying on his face. These days, it seemed only Sam could pull that off. "So, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"The next guy who tries to kill you, we're gonna catch him and question him about where the hierarchs are." Tucker said still proud of his only idea.

"I thought it would've been a little more original. Taking ideas from T.V. shows Tuck? I think you hit a new low." The girls began to laugh but Tuck waved it off.

"At least I came up with something." Danny ignored him and shrugged his shoulders. He looked out the window and kept replaying the conversation with Clockwork in his mind. He felt he was missing something important.

"…_you must defeat the 3 hierarchs to defeat the creed… If you don't they will not stop until all the halfa's are dead_." Those same words kept replaying in his mind. It was trying to tell him something.

Something just didn't seem right about that sentence. He waved it off and decided it would be better to figure it out later.

He spotted a man with binoculars outside the window. "Guys, one's here." They all stood up. Jazz punched in the code for the armory and they all began to grab the ecto-guns. Danny made it very clear though to only use the small ones. They needed this one alive.

He decided that he should try and be as quiet as possible so that he could avoid a fight so he went intangible through the wall while staying invisible throughout the flight. Unfortunately those binoculars weren't binoculars.

The man grabbed a fair sized ecto-gun and began charging it up to fire on Danny. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to stop it in time so he braced for the worst but then a shot was fired from over his shoulder. He saw Sam standing there with her medium sized gun. He forgot how much help she was with these things.

"Go kick his ass" she said with a grin.

Danny grinned at her remark. He then took off and charged at the man. The man pulled out the all too familiar short blade. Danny was going to have to avoid this at all costs.

The first swing came from his left. Danny dropped to the ground and slid under the man's legs. He popped up as if he was sliding into first base during one of his little league games back in the day. He then turned around and hit him with a roaring punch to the back of his head.

Danny had never seen someone fly so fast, so far and so hard into a car in his life. "Had enough yet?" Danny said. The man got up slowly and it appeared that he wouldn't be able to go on much longer. "Well I'm not."

Danny charged once again at the man but he dodged this time. He rolled over to the side and pulled out what seemed to be an ecto-pistol. He fired a few times at Danny but missed with epic results. It was obvious that this man was not one of their more trained assassins.

Danny feeling confident spun around and fired off two quick shots. They were both direct hits and once again the man went flying in to the ground. He struggled to get up. Danny realized he might as well interrogate him now. He knew he wasn't going to put up a fight.

Danny landed at his feet as he was still struggling. The others came from the side to see Danny. "Wow, man. That was record time." Tucker exclaimed. But Danny didn't have time to gloat about his skills as a halfa right now.

Danny looked at the man and began asking some questions. "So, I assume you're a member of that gay little creed." The man began to chuckle. "Ha Ha" he tried to get out but Danny had taken a number on him and he was starting to cough up blood. They were going to have to bring this guy to the hospital before they left. He just hoped that he had health insurance.

"That "gay little creed" you speak of is larger than you can imagine" he coughed again.

"Well it doesn't really matter because I'm gonna stop you." He said in an angry tone.

"Well first you're going to have to find out where the prophets are. I assume this is what this is all about." He grinned. Danny looked at him in disgust but nodded.

"Well unfortunately for you I only know where one of them is." Danny was getting annoyed.

"Well tell me everything you know about these guys." Danny had his fist in the air to send another message with his statement.

The man spoke once again. "The 3 prophets' names are Pain, Suffering, and Vengeance."

"Well those are nice names. Their mothers came up with them?" Sam added sarcastically.

He spoke ignoring her remark. "The Prophet of Pain is in China… somewhere outside of Hong Kong. Only the members of the creed in China know exactly where he is."

"Oh my god, it IS just like 24!" Tucker exclaimed. They all looked at him giving him glares. The glares spoke for themselves.

"Anyways only the prophet of Pain knows where the others are. Or, so that's what we've been told." He continued.

Sam stood up from her kneeling position and then spoke "I'll get the Op-center ready for take off." She said as she began to walk away.

Danny began to follow her and then spoke "Tucker, take him to the hospital." Tucker sighed. "Why does it have to be me taking someone to the hospital? Does he enjoy scaring the living shit out of me?" he said reluctantly.

Danny was right behind Sam and was about to put his arm around her when the voice of the man behind him spoke again as Tucker was loading him into the car. "You will not stop us. Soon all the halfa's will be dead." Danny then stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my God."

Sam heard that same tone in his voice that said that "we have a problem". She turned around and spoke to him.

"Danny, what's wrong? You look whiter than a vampire." She said.

"Yeah man, you look whiter than Sam" Sam, punched him in the arm. Tucker, being the wimp that he is, fell over writhing in pain.

"We're gonna have to make a stop in New York." Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, Danni's there."

**I don't know if anyone was expecting that but i really hope someone didn't because i really never gave anyone the hint that Danni would be in it. So I hope I surprised someone. Oh and if you're wondering how the op-center flies, well then you should go back and watch "reality trip". I'm not trying to insult anyone but i just want everyone to understand the story.**


	9. The Big Apple

**Hey everyone. I got new chapter for you! Well the main thing i have to say is that i'm probably only gonna have about 2...maybe 3 flashback chapters left through the story. But don't worry that doesn't mean the story is almost over. There is still plenty of action that i havn't written yet. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

The Big Apple

Danny decided it would be best to take a break from flying the op-center for a while so he let Tucker take over. It would only be another 20 minutes before they reached New York. They'd been trying to get a hold of Danni since they left but unfortunately she didn't have a cell phone and apparently she wasn't at her apartment.

Valerie and Jazz had been quiet for the whole trip so far. Both had been looking out the window trying to enjoy the view. But with Danni's safety on the line they couldn't put it out of their minds.

Danny went over and sat on the chair next to Sam like normal. Every time he was close to her it made everything just a little bit better. Normally when the group went off to some other country to fight ghosts, it was almost like a road trip. They would all take turns flying the op-center and Tucker would have music playing (and singing badly to it), Valerie would be dancing, and Sam and Danny would do many different things; sometimes dancing, sometimes talking… and sometimes, things in the op-center bedroom… if you catch my drift.

But this trip wasn't fun at all. Tucker had no music playing, Valerie was quietly, gazing out the window and Sam was simply lying in Danny's lap as he was lying on the floor. Hopefully when… if Danni was found safe, they could have just a little bit of fun.

Suddenly the computer began to beep signaling that they were about to land. It awoke everyone from their thoughts and everyone stood at attention. They all quickly got up in their seats and buckled up for the landing.

Danny tensed up. Danny didn't mind flying. In fact, he enjoyed it most of the time. But just knowing that Tucker was behind the controls, always made him nervous. But he never mentioned it because it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Ironically they all thought the exact same thing.

The morphed plane was descending rapidly and Danny could feel the negative g-forces pull his stomach up into his throat (remember, I took physics). Danny glanced out the right side of the plane and could a stretch of highway following a barbed wire fence. He then noticed the runway below him and braced for the landing.

Bump! The plane hit the ground and bounced about a foot of the ground then hit the ground once more before beginning to slow down. Danny felt the seatbelt hold him back from flying out of his chair. Finally the plane came to a halt and was slowly inching its way to the terminal. A perfect landing.

Once the op-center came to a complete stop, Danny got out of his seat and opened the door to get outside. Danny found himself outside and then realized he wasn't at LaGuardia or JFK.

"Tuck? Where the hell are we?!" Danny asked in a furious tone.

"I landed us in a small airstrip just outside the city so we wouldn't attract to much attention." He replied.

"Well now we're about an hour away and we need to find Danni as soon as possible!!" Danny shouted furiously.

Sam came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Danny" she said. He then let out a small sigh. "We don't want too much attention. The press is bad enough but if the creed finds us…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Danny replied. "You're right. Sorry for lashing out Tuck." He apologized.

"Nah' man. It's cool." Tucker simply waved it off.

"Well now that means I'm going to have to find Danni alone if we want to do this as fast as possible." Danny said.

"No way Danny, we're going with you." Sam said in an assertive tone.

"No Sam. I have too. This way we can still be fast about it. I can just fly to her place this way." She looked at him with a worried expression. "Don't worry I'll be fine he said comforting her." He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"Okay, but if you don't come back, you better hope the bad guys have already got you or I am going to kick your ass." She said sarcastically. Danny smiled, changed into his ghost state and took off in the sky. They all looked upward and watched him fly off into the direction on Manhattan.

"Hurry back Danny." Sam said quietly to herself.

* * *

The wind was flying through his white hair as he came closer and closer to the city. As he flew over the skyscrapers he admired the beautiful sites of New York City. As he flew by the Empire State Building, he realized that it was much taller then seen on television.

He also flew over central park and watched as the many people frolicked through the park. He saw all the families enjoying picnics and throwing around footballs. He noticed one family in particular.

The family had a tall Father with dark hair and his wife was wearing dark clothing even though it was shining very bright out and had a ponytail on the back of her head. He saw the children sitting with them.

One of them was a little girl who couldn't have been older than seven, who was running around with her kite. She had the same dark hair as her father and wore a t-shirt and shorts, showing that she didn't have to wear dresses just because she was a girl.

The other was a little boy who was maybe four or five. He had the same style of outfits as his mother and was throwing a small football around with his dad.

Danny looked down and smiled at the family hoping that was his and Sam's future together.

* * *

Danny came to a landing at the address that Danni had told him where she was living. Her home was a small condo on the fifth floor of an apartment building. It looked like your standard apartment complex. He went up and flew in through her window. He expected to find an apartment littered with garbage, with some furniture that she got from the money that Clockwork gave her monthly to pay for food and rent. After all this was his clone.

Danny was pleasantly greeted by a fairly clean complex. No food on the ground, the plates were stacked neatly in the cupboard and the dishes were sparkling white. Apparently, Clockwork successfully taught a 15 year old girl how to live by herself.

Danny then heard a noise at the door. He braced himself but eased up when he found a young lady carrying brown grocery bags in her arms. She smiled and immediately put the bags at her feet.

"Danny! How are you?" she gave him a hug. Danny hugged back and smiled. For a second he completely forgot about the whole assassination plot and thought about how much bigger she had gotten.

"Not bad sis." He then pulled them out of their embrace and then snapped back to reality. "Danni, we have to get out of here. Some people are here to kill us."

"Wait. Who?" she asked. But before Danny could answer the window of her apartment shattered in an explosion and glass began to fly everywhere. They both jumped backwards at lightning speed avoiding the harmful pieces of glass.

They got up and looked down out the window and saw two men with ecto-guns. Danni quickly changes into her ghost half and then the two charged down at the two men. As they got closer they began to pull out their short blades.

"Pfft. Swords? That's so old school" Danni said. Danny stopped and realized what was about to happen.

"No Danni. Stop!" he shouted. But it was too late. She was already heading towards them. She managed to hit one and knock him unconscious but the other one sliced her arm as she was going by. She began to get up to beat the crap out of the other guy for what he had done but then she felt a weak sensation in her bones and suddenly changed back to human

"What the hell?" before she could react she was punched right in the face and was sent flying into a wall. The man then walked over to her and stood over her in her dazed state.

She closed her eyes and braced for the stab. But then nothing. She opened her eyes finding that Danny was holding the man's arm back from forcing the blade downward. He then picked him up over his head. He threw him and the man then flew through the air and landed on a car. The alarm started to beep.

Danny helped his clone up and she immediately asked the reasonable question: "What the hell is going on here."

Danny grinned. "Some pretty freaky shit, eh?" he said.

Danni then chuckled and replied. "What are you, Canadian?" He laughed at her remark.

"I'll explain everything on the way back." He then picked her up and flew up into the air heading back in the direction of the tiny piece of airstrip outside Manhattan.

* * *

They had all been waiting for almost an hour and a half but still no word on the two of them. It was starting to get dark and it was starting to get windy. Tucker, Valerie and Jazz weren't too worried and went inside to warm up. But when something happens that involves Danny and Sam isn't there with him, she's always nervous.

She was starting to get cold and was still waiting on them. 'I guess it's time for me to head in and warm up' she thought to herself just as she turned her back, a gust of wind whipped her back around in the direction of Manhattan. She then saw a small stream of green light that was headed in this direction. It couldn't have been a few miles out. She smiled and then turned around to inform the others.

She opened walked into the plane and spoke. "Tucker! Fire up the engines Danny's about a mile out!" Tucker immediately got out of his chair and headed over to the pilot seat and began the start up sequence. As the engine was heating up Sam took another look outside with the smile on her face. The stream was now only about 100 yards away.

She continued to smile until she noticed something dripping down from the stream. She immediately closed the door to the plane and opened up the bedroom door. As she opened it she had already found Danny sitting on the bed with Danielle, wrapping some bandages around her arm.

"How long since she was cut?" Sam immediately asked.

"About a half hour ago. So, we still have about 5 hours till she gets her powers back." Danny said.

Danielle was looking confused. "How do who know this?"

"We timed it before when I got cut." He then lifted his elbow to show her the scar that he got in the recent days.

"Ouch!" She said.

Danny grinned. "It's nice to see you by the way." He said as he began walking out of the room.

"You too!" Danielle shouted so that he could hear her from the cockpit.

Danny walked up to Tucker. "So how long till we get there?" he asked.

"Well the jet is fast but it doesn't go light speed." Tucker said as he looked at Danny. "But it's still pretty damn fast. So, I'll say we got 7 hours… maybe 8." Tucker replied.

Danni then came up behind them. "How long till we get to where?" she asked while halding her arm.

Danny then turned around to answer. "The city home to the "Symphony of Lights"…Hong Kong!"

The Jet sped off into the sky and phenomenal speeds. The sun had just set on America but they were following it all the way to China.

**If you guys don't know what the symphony of lights is then just search it up on youtube. It's pretty cool how they do all of the stuff to make it work. **


	10. Reason

Chapter 9

Reason

"A small group of us managed to get away from being slaughtered. But I don't think that seven men can take their whole creed on. Even if me, Evan and Joe still live." Michael said to his master.

Michael was prepared to give more details to him but his master simply waved him off. "Thank you for the report Michael." Michael could tell he was just as worried as everyone else.

He turned around and left the room where he found Evan and Joe waiting for him. "So what did he say?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, except 'thank you'." Michael said to him. They both had worried looks on their faces.

But as usual Evan didn't budge. He was still leaning against the wall staring off in to space. Michael and Joe always found it weird that Evan was so calm. They thought that maybe he had an idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked.

"I am thinking that our time together is almost up my friends." He said.

Michael wanted to say that he was surprised to hear this. But coming from Evan, It wasn't surprising at all. Evan always seemed to know what was going to happen next. It's almost as if he had knowledge of these things beforehand.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Joe asked.

"I believe that within the next two appearances of the light of day that the Clan will be dead. And that although our goal is to be historically remembered, we shall not be recognized for a long time." He said.

"What?! But that is what we've been fighting for centuries. How are they going to do this?" he asked in anger.

"By simply removing us of their memories. They believe by forgetting the past, they can save the future." He responded.

Michael was amazed at how calm he was about this. He never seemed to change his state of mind. His answers were so well thought. He was an extremely wise man. To Michael he was wiser than any human he had ever met.

Joe didn't say anything. He began to leave the hallway and began heading towards the lobby of the castle where the rest of the men were awaiting the final word. Although there wasn't much final word to give. Joe decided to give them the news. Michael began to follow him as well until Evan's voice stopped him.

"Michael, what do you think of this situation?" his friend asked him.

"Well…I think that this was probably inevitable." He responded not sure if that was the right answer he was looking for.

Evan then smiled and stood away from the wall. "So then you saw it too." He said to him.

Evan wasn't quite sure exactly he was getting at. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you believe that I can see the future Michael." He said. Michael was surprised that Evan knew this. "But you have seen the future as well."

Now Michael was extremely confused. He had no mystical vision suggesting death, or of an attack.

"But how is that possible? I have seen nothing." He said in a confused tone.

"But you have." Evan continued. "The future is not seen through visions, as you have been lead to believe, my friend." Michael knew he was going somewhere with this.

"Can you explain?" Michael asked.

"Michael, you have to realize that to see the future you not need some mystical power. The only thing that you require is 'Reason'." He responded.

"Reason?" He asked with uncertainty.

"You simply used knowledge of the situation to see the likely outcome of the situation. Occasionally, reason is wrong but most of the time it provides you with the answer. But that is why you also must use reason to see all the possibilities the future can bring you. Always remember that Michael." He responded with much clarity.

Michael understood exactly what he was saying now. It was one of the wisest things he had ever heard from Evan. He smiled and spoke. "Don't worry I won't forget."

Evan smiled back and the two of them headed down the staircase to meet with the others. Michael the used reason to see the future again. He foresaw that he would probably never see these friends of him ever again.


	11. Road Trip

**Happy Valentines Day! I had to update today so that I could give you all a present for this special holiday. I updated 2 chapters today for your pleasure. Now although I posted today the first chapter is a flashback and the second is pretty much a filler chapter. But the reason it's a filler chapter is because it's a special valentines day chapter. Main reason is because there is plenty of DxS. **

Chapter 10

Road Trip

The music was louder than ever. Tucker had his Ipod hooked up to the speakers and all of his different types of music had been playing for the past few hours. He had songs that ranged from "Radiohead" to "Pearl Jam" to "Matchbook Romance" to whatever else you could think of.

The op-center was on auto-pilot so everyone was either up dancing or taking a break from dancing. Obviously Danny and Sam couldn't be separated, so for the remaining girls of the group they were stuck with Tucker. Danielle didn't mind too much. Both Valerie and Jazz were making comments about Tucker's dancing skills, or lack thereof. But, they were obviously enjoying the fun.

Things started to feel a little more fun. It was back to normal now that Danielle was safe and sound. Just before the song ended, Danny and Sam decided to take a breather.

"I think I'm gonna get a shower." Sam whispered to Danny so that others wouldn't hear. Danny gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she headed to the washroom with a towel.

The song then ended and Jazz was forced to change her spot with Danielle. She looked over at her brother who was smiling and was finally enjoying himself for the first time since she got back.

She decided to go talk to him about his "offer" for Sam. As she walked over the song "Here It Goes Again" by "OK Go" began to play and the music was loud enough so that they could talk privately enough.

"How's my little brother doing?" she asked.

Danny smiled and laughed. "You know, I am 17 now." He replied.

"Yeah I know. And Valerie told me the news." Danny sighed in annoyance but couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I'm so proud of you little bro'. The only thing I have the courage to commit to is my career." She said as she sat down on the ground next to him.

"Don't worry about it Jazz. I'm sure you'll find someone one of these days." He said in a tone as if he was consoling her.

"Thanks. That means a lot." She couldn't help but glance at Tucker when she said that. She had a strange feeling for a second but almost instantly it was gone.

Danny could tell, by the tone of her voice, that she was being sincere. Danny accepted the thanks by smiling.

"So how come you haven't said anything yet?" she asked.

Danny sighed again. "Well… I want to. The situation we're in is kind of unusual so I'm going to try and find the right time to tell her. Even if people are trying to kill me."

"Well, why don't you tell her tonight in Hong Kong?" she suggested.

"Why would I tell her in Hong Kong?" He asked.

"You said it yourself: "The city home to the 'symphony of lights'… Hong Kong." I think that would be a pretty good show for her." Jazz said pointing out the obvious.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea." Danny said. But then stopped and thought. "Man, I'm just so nervous."

Jazz laughed. "Dude, have you seen the way she looks at you? No matter how you ask it, she's still gonna do it."

"So then why can't I just tell her now under these particular circumstances?" he asked.

Jazz just knocked him on the head. "She's you're girlfriend. If you really care about her you should make it special." Danny smiled. Suddenly, the song changed and everyone was getting really tired and just decided to sit back and listen to some music.

"Hey Tucker, what's your favorite road trip song?" Valerie asked as she shouted through the music.

Tucker simply smiled with a grin. He picked up the remote to his Ipod and switched the song. The room went silent for a moment. Suddenly a very familiar tune popped into the air and the room erupted with laughter.

"What? It's a good song." Tucker commented on the famous "Vacation" song by "The Go Go's".

* * *

The laughter began to subside, Danielle sat down next to Valerie and began to catch up.

"So how's it going Valerie? We haven't talked in a while. Anything interesting happening in your life?" she asked.

"Not my life. Danny though has a lot on his plate." Valerie spoke

"Danny gonna ask Sam to get married?" she said in a serious tone.

Valerie was surprised at how serious Danni was about her answer. "No, but he is asking her to move in. How did you know something like this was going on?" Valerie asked in confusion

"Val, I'm Danny's clone. I'm pretty sure I know how he thinks." She said as she grinned.

Valerie then smiled at her remark. "Okay then. If you know Danny so well, then why don't you tell me how he's feeling right now?" she asked.

Danielle was enjoying this. "Well if I was Danny, right now I would probably feel a little nervous about telling her. But at the same time being really excited about it."

"Yeah, that sounds like Danny all right." Valerie responded. "So, what about you Danni? Anything new in your life?" Valerie asked.

Danni didn't think too much of it. "Nah, not much. New York isn't swarmed with giant monsters as they show in the movies. Enough ghosts to keep you busy though." She laughed.

"It seems that everyone is having a pretty good life." Valerie thought to herself. "I guess even with "Bad Luck Tuck" around, having a friend with ghost powers isn't so bad."

* * *

Danny was still sitting next to Jazz and making small talk just like Danni and Valerie until Sam opened the bathroom door just as the song ended. She was wearing the same clothes but looked slightly different with the semi-wet hair. Sam was walking over towards Danny when the next song began to play.

She immediately stopped and realized what song it was. Danny realized what song was playing too. Valerie began to smile knowing exactly what they were thinking. "Oh come on, now you guys are going to have to dance." She said. But Danny and Sam weren't even listening to her.

The song brought their memories back to the faithful day they got together. The day they shared their first true kiss during the dance of the song "Hotel California (the live acoustic version)" by "The Eagles".

They immediately got up and began dancing to what was now their favorite song. Tucker began whistling, but then both Valerie and Jazz hit him.

"Oww! What was that for?" Tucker asked. But Jazz and Valerie ignored his question and looked on trying not to interrupt the moment for Danny and Sam.

For Danny this was the perfect moment for him. Every time he danced to this song he felt more alive than any other person in the world (despite the fact that he was technically half dead). But this moment seemed even more special to him.

He looked in to her amestyth eyes and was immediately lost in them. And he never wanted to leave. He found his eternal happiness and was afraid to let go of that feeling. And that's when he realized it.

He realized that he would never be able to let go of that feeling with much ease. He realized that he wanted this feeling to last for the rest of his life. And most importantly, he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

Sam had always told Danny not to use the word "love" unless he was absolutely sure about it. She wanted the word to never lose its meaning so she said to never use it until he knew for sure.

For almost 3 months after they got together he always believed that he loved her but he just never had a certain moment that really suggested that to him. But now this moment with her was that moment he had been waiting for. For him, the word "love" had meaning. And he knew at that moment that he was in love.

Before he realized it the song was coming to a close so just before the final chord was played he closed in and kissed Sam passionately. He could feel it coming from her as well he could tell that the moment had been the same for her as it was for him. He knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

As they parted, Danny looked at Sam and could see a tear roll down her cheek. He hadn't seen her cry in a long time. But this time was different she also had one of the largest smiles…no the largest smile on her face that he had ever seen.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked.

"No, it's alright." She replied. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect." She finished as she put her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

Danny agreed. He didn't care what came next all he knew is that he would be able to defeat it and that all would be perfect for the rest of his life.


	12. Fragrant Harbour

**Hey everyone. They're now in Hong-Kong. I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. I know that i posted this one a little late in the day but that's only because I had planned on getting the chapter out tomorrow but I wanted to get out to you as soon as possible because I absolutely love this chapter. They're is some pretty interesting stuff that happens during it. This is also my longest chapter to date, so I worked really hard on it. Because I took so much time on this chapter It would be nice if you guys could leave some reviews for me.**

Chapter 11

Fragrant Harbour

It had finally gotten quiet in the op-center for the first time since Danni came on board. It wasn't that anything had gone wrong, it was just that everyone was simply getting tired. They had exhausted much of their energy dancing and talking all day.

Tucker still had the music playing so everyone could listen to it. He made sure no loud songs came on. He tried to keep the songs relatively quiet and keep them at a slow pace. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the music.

Valerie was lying on the ground with a pillow beneath her head. Danni fell asleep in one of the cushioned chairs, Danny had placed Sam in the bedroom after she fell asleep and now he and Jazz were getting ready for the final entry into Hong Kong.

A beeping noise filled the cabin. It had the sound that suggested that the plane was going down but after flying the op-center for a while now they got used to the noise telling them that they were at the distance they should begin descent to reach the airport. Danny decided that it wouldn't make much of a difference this time to land at a populated airport and decided to start radioing into the control tower.

"Flight R-179E to control tower. Requesting clearance for approach." Danny radioed in. The op-center had a registered tail number that was in the name of his parents. Due to their ghost hunting license they could land just about anywhere.

He quickly got a reply. "R-179E you are clear for Runway Delta. You're scheduled to land in 5 minutes. Please circle the runway once and approach from the north-east." After the message ended Danny took off the mike and turned to Jazz.

"I think we should wake everyone up." He told her. She nodded knowing it was the safest thing to do. They wanted to be prepared for anything that happened to the plane while it was landing.

Danny stood up from the navigation seat and began to wake everyone up. He went over to everyone shake them up out of their deep sleep. They all seemed a little annoyed with him. Danny then headed into the bedroom and quietly woke Sam up.

"Sam?" he whispered in a calm voice. "We're about to land in Hong Kong. We need to get you to your seat and get fastened up for the landing." She reluctantly agreed and climbed out of bed and sat in the closest available chair.

He could hear the grogginess in her voice as she walked into the cabin. Every time he heard it, the hair on the back of his neck always seemed to stand up. He couldn't explain the sensation but it definitely didn't make him turn away from her… ever.

The clouds began to disappear and Hong Kong came into view. They were all exhausted but once the clouds cleared they then realized how screwed up their sleep cycle was going to be. The sun was shining brightly overhead and it couldn't have been much longer after noon.

Danny groaned as did the rest of his friends. This "Jet Lag" was going to be painful. They would be likely sleeping until 7:00 that night. Hopefully the members of the creed wouldn't try to kill him until he was well rested.

The ground was getting closer and Danny could see the skyscrapers below. He knew Hong Kong was big but he never knew how big it actually was. It was almost interesting enough to wake Danny and the others up…almost.

Jazz then spoke. "Get ready guys. We're about 30 seconds out." They all really didn't care that much. It was any normal flight… except for the fact they were in a shape-shifting op-enter and hundreds of people could be waiting for Danny on the ground. But, no pressure.

Soon before they knew it the plane touched down to the ground. Jazz stopped the plane in a military area part of the airport where they were directed to make their stop.

Jazz pushed the button to the door and the steps of the door opened up and everyone stood up and headed for the door. But Sam was flinching due to the fact that the bright sun was outside and she was just asleep. Not a great combination if you're a Goth.

Danny knew this would happen and had already had his jacket on hand to put over top of her to cover her eyes. He put the jacket over her and walked her out of the aircraft.

When everyone was outside, Jazz clicked on the keys to the op-center and the door to it closed in almost a split second. The noise startled Tucker and he jumped onto Jazz's arm. Suddenly he realized what he had done and they both began to blush. They quickly jumped away from each other trying not to attract attention to anyone. Unfortunately Valerie caught this just out of the corner of her eyes. She felt it would be better to mention it later without Danny around.

* * *

The bus ride to the hotel was a long one and it didn't help anyone's sleep cycle. As they walked into the lobby of the hotel they found everyone was half asleep. Tucker had his head looking toward the ground and wasn't conscious enough to realize where he was going. Fortunately Valerie and Danni noticed this and began leading him towards the check-in. 

Sam had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel so Danny was forced to carry her in on his back. The things a boyfriend has to do. Everyone was too tired to get the luggage that they had for changes of clothes so they simply paid the handlers at the hotel to bring them to their rooms.

"Hello we would like to check-in please." Danny said to the man behind the desk who appeared to be the manager.

He clicked on his computer and then looked up to Danny and spoke. "Well sir, unfortunately we are out of large suites but we do have 3 double rooms for you.

"That will be fine." Danny said as he handed his credit card to the man. He knew this was really gonna hurt his checking account.

Valerie then whispered to Danni and Jazz. "Who's gonna sleep with who then?"

"Well, we all know who Danny's sleeping with." Jazz said.

"Danny's been sleeping with Sam ever since they got together, Jazz." Tucker joked as he joined the conversation.

Jazz then hit him in the side of the head, which caused Tucker to quickly leave the discussion.

"So who's gonna have to suffer with Tucker then?" Danni asked.

They all went quiet for a moment and gave it time to sink in that one of them would be with Tucker. Valerie decided this would be a good time to test a little theory she had brewing up in her head.

"I don't want to let you guys suffer. I'll take him." Valerie insisted. Jazz turned and was surprised that she would offer to do that.

"Oh no Valerie, I just can't see that happening. I'll take him in." Jazz said as if she was almost requesting it. Valerie had grin forming on her face. She began wondering how far she could take this.

"Jazz, really it's no problem. You suffer with him enough when his bad luck infects you." Valerie started.

"Yeah, but you have to deal with him everyday when you're hanging out. Just let me take him." Jazz said. Her voice was starting to get louder.

"No Jazz, I insist" Valerie said calmly.

"No, seriously Val, I got him." her voice was at a dangerous level.

"Jazz, it's no problem." Valerie said and then she waited for the finale.

"I'LL TAKE HIM IN!" Jazz shouted. Before she knew it half the lobby was looking at her. She had almost woken up Sam… almost. Valerie could barely contain the laughter. She then calmed down.

"Okay, if you want." Valerie said as she began walking away towards the bar to get a coke. She had never been so satisfied in her life.

Luckily this little display of frustration wasn't terribly overheard by Danny and Tucker. Just the enormous shout. Danny was too distracted with the check-in to ask questions and Tucker was occupied with the all you can eat buffet he already found.

"Alright we're done here." Danny said as he began carrying Sam towards the elevator. The rest followed behind them. Trailing the pack was Jazz and Tucker.

"So, what was that whole thing with you and Val?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jazz replied.

"So, who am I staying with?" Tucker asked.

"I'm stuck with you." said Jazz. Tucker simply shrugged and walked on towards the elevator. Jazz fell behind Tucker a little and then let out a small smile.

* * *

The six of them were lucky enough to get the last 3 rooms in the hotel. Unfortunately they were all on different floors. Jazz and Tucker had to stay on the 3rd floor do to the fact of Tucker's fear of heights. Valerie and Danni didn't really care where they ended up so they let Danny and Sam choose for them, which resulted in them staying on the 8th floor. 

As for Danny and Sam they took the ridiculously high 21st floor. This way they would be able to see some of the Hong Kong skyline. This was all Sam's idea. She absolutely loved heights. She felt so alive when she was above everyone else.

But, the skyline wouldn't be enjoyed for more than a few minutes. When everyone entered their room they all hit the sack almost immediately.

As Danny walked into the room with Sam still on his back he quietly laid her in the bed. Danny quickly got into some sleeping clothes and joined Sam in bed. The moment he got into bed and closed his eyes, he instantly fell into a deep relaxing state.

* * *

_The sun was shining, and the waves were quietly coming into shore. Danny had been lying there all day and had been drinking tropical drinks. He was having a great time. Suddenly his beautiful wife walked over to him and lied down next to him on the towel, in the sand._

"_It's beautiful. Isn't it Danny?" Sam asked._

"_Not as beautiful as you." He replied._

_She smiled and spoke. They closed together and began to kiss. Soon Danny began to kiss her neck right their on the beach. She began to cry out his name "Oh, Danny. Danny, Danny…_

"DANNY!" He heard just before a pillow hit him in the face. It woke him up immediately.

"Oww. What's going on?" he said as he began to regain consciousness. He felt much more rested.

"Get up. Get dressed. We're going out." She spoke as she walked into the bathroom.

He got up just as she said and began putting on his jeans. Suddenly the voice came from the bathroom that stopped him.

"No not your jeans. Your nice pants." She said. Danny was confused.

"Um, why am I putting on my date clothes?" he asked as he went for the suitcase.

"Because" she said "we're going out. It's still 'date night'." She shouted.

Danny smacked himself in the forehead. He had totally forgotten on account of all the crazy people trying to kill him. Even though it was unusual times Sam and Danny had only missed date night twice: once on an exam night…and even then they studied together and the other time, just last week, when Danny had cut his arm. And she definitely did not want to miss another one.

He began putting on his dress clothes and took out his dress shirt that Jazz picked out for him. The moment he put it on, he saw Sam step out of the bathroom. She was wearing her black, one-piece dress. The skirt of it wasn't too long but wasn't too short either. With her t-shirt off you could see her special necklace that Danny had gotten her, for her last birthday and as usual she was wearing her famous "Wes Ring".

"Wow, you look great." He complimented her.

"You say that every time we go out." She said with a grin. She was right about that, but she never got tired of hearing it.

"So, where are we going?" Danny asked curiously.

"It should be pretty obvious." She replied. Danny still looked at her with a confused look.

"Even though you managed to figure out that I liked you, back in 10th grade, you will forever remain 'clueless'." She laughed as she began to proceed out the door.

He stood and thought for a moment. Then he smacked himself in the head again. "Duh. Symphony of Lights!" he said to himself. "Wow, no wonder it took so long for me and Sam to get together." He said as he began to chase after Sam.

* * *

Sam and Danny would've normally flown over the many people in the way to see the show but the lights were so bright that everyone would've noticed them flying above them. So they were forced to push through the crowd just like everyone else. 

Danny stayed extremely close to Sam so that they wouldn't get separated. They finally managed to get the front part of the show and were amazed at the lights flickering at the same beat as the music playing behind them.

"Wow" Sam said in amazement.

Danny turned to her and saw the smile on her face. "Yeah, wow." He said quietly so that only Sam could hear him. She turned to him and saw the look on his face. She immediately began blushing. But soon the moment was interrupted.

"Hey, look who it is guys." They both turned around and to their disappointment they saw four familiar faces.

They saw Danni leading the pack with Valerie next to her and Jazz and Tucker following behind them. "We were wondering where you two went." Tucker said. "How's it going?" he added.

"Oh, just great." Danny said. It wouldn't have been a lie ten seconds ago but anything can change in the blink of an eye.

"So, Danny, anything interesting happened here yet?" Jazz asked and then gave him a small wink.

"No, not really, just an awesome light show." He replied. Jazz got the message immediately.

"Come on guys we should leave these two alone." Jazz said as she dragged them all away.

"Where are they off to in a hurry?" Sam asked. But Danny didn't answer. He turned to Sam and began to speak.

"Listen Sam. In case you forgot, at the movie theatre, I was trying to tell you something important." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I remember." Sam said with a serious look on her face. Danny would hope her face would change.

"Yeah, well to me, this relationship is the most important thing in my life right now." Danny started.

"Well it's really important to me too, Danny" she said as she began to inch closer to Danny.

"That's good because I wanted to ask you…" But he was cut off by a loud explosion.

"OH, COME ON!" Danny shouted.

But Sam looked at him and spoke to him over the terrified screams "Don't worry. We'll talk about this later." Danny smiled a little gave her a quick kiss and was off. He got up into the air.

He then began to shout down to the ground. "Danielle! You wouldn't mind helping, would you?"

Before he knew it his clone was up in the air next to him and they began looking around for the person who caused the explosion. Danny began to look around but saw no one. Suddenly he received a shout from Danni.

"Look, up there." She said as she pointed upward to an above building. He looked up and saw the man with the large ecto-gun. The two halfa's looked at each other and then began to charge upward towards the man.

The assassin charged his gun and just as he fired, the two siblings flew sideways in different directions. The man looked to left in the way the Danni was flying. He began to line up his shot but Danny came up behind him and punched him sending him flying towards the door to the staircase. The ecto-gun was halfway between the two and they both jumped for it.

Just as Danny reached the gun, he was sent flying backwards. He must have been punched while he was looking down because he didn't see the punch coming. Danny managed to pull himself up to find the man holding his ecto-gun again. He once proceeded with firing it at Danny.

Danny managed to avoid several shots and backed up to the edge of the roof. Danni saw her brother in this situation and charged at he man with all her might. She managed to hit him extremely hard but as she did the gun that he had fell out of his hands and misfired into Danni. She was sent flying into a wall on the roof.

Danny saw this and got pissed off. He fired his ghost ray at the assassin's gun and it exploded. The assassin simply grinned and then spoke. "I guess I can't keep it a secret any longer." Danny began to approach him.

"Give it up. It's over." He shouted. But the man refused to listen he began inching himself towards the edge. He was only about a 2 feet away and then placed his foot on top of the ledge. Danny then realized what he was doing. Danny began to rush him before he jumped off.

But the man jumped with a smile on his face. Danny stopped and looked over the edge in anger. He proceeded to yell but then noticed that he hadn't hit the ground. In fact he wasn't even falling. He disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Danny whispered. But before he knew it he was flying in the air. He came crashing back down and the assassin was standing there once again. Danny stood up with even more anger and frustration now. He flew up into the air and began to charge towards the ground hoping to smash him into the ground and stunning him for a few seconds.

As he approached him he grabbed onto the man's shoulders and braced for impact but just before he could get a good grasp something happened he didn't expect.

The man sunk into the ground and Danny smash right down on his face. Danny opened his eye about 2 seconds later and realized that he had been picked up by the trained killer. He was thrown against another wall on top of the roof top. He was dazed and confused and then when he opened his eye again he saw the man's hand glowing as if he was charging a ghost ray.

"Goodbye, demon" the man spoke as he was getting ready to let out his deadly ghost ray. Danny closed his eyes and braced for the impact…

**Yeah... sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist though. Plus this chapter would've jumped from 3000 words to 5000 words. I think that is just a bit rediculous**


	13. Clearly Blinded

**Alright, I finally got my new chapter up. Now I don't have much time to talk so I can't ramble on about the chapter likw I usually do because I have a bunch of homework to do. So if you have any questions about the chapter, just review and i'll get all your questions answered.**

Chapter 12

Clearly Blinded

Danny heard the shot fire off and braced for the end. Suddenly he heard the explosion, but he wasn't dead. Well not totally dead. As he opened his eyes he saw two familiar faces. One was our crazy assassin lying in the rubble of a broken wall which he flew into. The other was zooming over his head. She was in her red armor battle suit, standing on her hover board.

"You okay?" Valerie asked.

"A little bruised, but I'm fine." Danny replied.

Valerie pulled him to his feet and spoke again. "What is so tough about this guy? He doesn't look the tough to me." She told Danny.

"Don't underestimate him. And use ectoplasmic weapons on him. He's got ghost powers." Danny warned her.

She didn't even question his statement. She nodded and they both got ready to fight. But when they turned around he was gone. "Where did he go?" Valerie asked.

But it didn't take long for them to find him. He came flying from behind and began firing ghost rays wildly. He didn't have very good aim because most of them were off target. But there were enough of them, which forced the duo to dodge them. Valerie went off to the left and Danny took off in a straight line.

The man kept aiming for him, but now Danny was pissed. After hurting Danni and catching him off guard, Danny was looking for some payback. Danny got within two feet of the man, so he braced for impact. But Danny had another idea. Danny disappeared right in front of him. Suddenly Danny was right behind him and kicked him back in the other direction. Then Danny was waiting for him back on the other side.

He was being kicked back and fourth by what seemed like two Danny's. Actually that's exactly what it was. Danny had split himself apart and was playing a game of tennis with himself. Suddenly the kicking stopped and he was right in between the two of them. He wasn't sure which one to go at.

But he didn't have to wait long to decide because Valerie came out of nowhere and fired her gun sending him flying off over into the direction of the symphony. But then man waved it off. And got back into his stance and was ready for more. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Sam, Tucker and Jazz watched from the sidelines and they were getting anxious. Tucker then spoke. "This is bad, guys." He said.

"Sam, maybe you shouldn't be watching this." She said, but then she turned around to see Sam waving at her.

"Come on guys this way." She shouted over the many screams of the people who were still running from the fight.

They chased after her and found her at an abandoned cab. "Tucker, you're driving" she said. "Jazz?" Jazz then looked over to her and saw her through over to her a cylinder from Sam's backpack that she brought.

Jazz knew exactly what it was. She pushed the safety and out came the ectoplasmic rocket launcher. She got in the back seat of the cab extremely quickly and sat on the outside of the door window getting ready to give Danny some help. She waited for Sam to get out hers but she didn't take out one like Jazz's.

Sam instead pulled out another cylinder, but it wasn't quite as thick but it was longer then Jazz's. She pushed her safety button and out came what appeared to be more of a fully automatic machine gun. She immediately got in the car and closed the door. As soon as Tucker hit the pedal Sam began firing. It began to fire out what appeared to be small ectoplasmic bullets. Hopefully this would give Danny a little bit of help.

Just because she wasn't up in the air with him didn't me she could help out.

* * *

Danny was having a lot of trouble even with Valerie's help. He didn't know if he was even gonna make it out of this one. But good news came once some aid from the ground came up and began hitting our mystery man. I was causing many problems for him. He was forced to retreat into the buildings near the "symphony of lights" Danny took this as an opportunity to get him.

As he flew to the city, Danny came if flying at lightning speed and managed to kick him in the back sending him flying into one of the buildings.

"Thank you Sam." He said quietly to himself. The support from the ground stopped very shortly after it started but it was all that Danny needed to get the upper hand. He dropped from the wall and flew up over the buildings. Danny continued following him. He could tell that he was hurt and that he wouldn't be able to take much more.

Unfortunately if he didn't do something to slow him down, he would get away. Just as he was thinking of something to do, Danny flew over one of the spotlights and it temporarily blinded him. Danny then stopped and smiled. Danny flew down to the closest spotlight and took control.

He looked for his target in the sky and managed to spot him. "Just wait, Danny." He kept saying to himself. Suddenly the man turned around. Danny immediately shifted the spotlight. Literally. The man lost his sight for a second and then crashed into another building. He began to fall to the street so Danny chased him down all the way to the ground.

SMASH! The man hit the ground with incredible force. He even formed a small crater in the ground. Danny slowly came to a landing. Before the assassin could get up Danny quickly reached for the dagger in his side. He pulled it out and gave him a quick slash on the arm to paralyze his ghost powers.

"AHH!" The man screamed in agony. Just as he screamed a speeding car came to halt about 20 feet from where Danny was standing. Another ally came down from above, carrying his clone to the ground.

Sam was the first to emerge from the car and went running straight for Danny. Danny waited with his arms open to give Sam a hug, but was surprised when he found his girlfriend leaping on top of him sending the both of them on to the ground.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" She shouted as she landed on top of him.

"I missed you too." Danny replied in a daze. Sam simply smiled and got up to her feet.

As Danny got up he already found Valerie over top of the man questioning him. Danny was about to go over and join in when Sam stopped him.

"Let's let Valerie handle this one." Sam said. Danny smiled and agreed. Sam then turned to Valerie and shouted. "Val! Danny and I are going back to the hotel. Do you guys have it covered here?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'll let you know what we find out." She said while giving a "thumbs up" to the both of them.

Danny was about to pick Sam up to fly back to the hotel, but decided that he needed a break from his powers…at least for tonight. Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and they began walking back to the hotel.

* * *

It was now about 9:45 as Danny and Sam walked into the lobby of their hotel. The rest of their group still hadn't shown up at the hotel yet so they decided to head up to the room.

Danny opened the door and quickly collapsed onto the bed. He was exhausted. Even after that long rest earlier that day, Danny always felt like going to sleep after a ghost fight. Considering the one he was just in, he could sleep for a month.

Sam took a seat on the bed next to him. She smiled at him and spoke. "You looked tired." He simply looked at her with a sarcastic smile. He didn't need to answer. Sam simply smiled back and got up to her feet.

This is when she caught Danny's attention when she began to undress. He sat up almost immediately. As she began to pull the shirt over her head Danny spoke.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he said. She quickly swung around not realizing that Danny was watching.

"Oh, I didn't think you were paying attention to me." She said.

"Sam, I'm your boyfriend. I'm always watching you." He said.

"That sounded a little weird Danny." She looked at him with a grin.

He chuckled. "What I mean is that I always like to keep an eye on you. I want to make sure that you're okay." He said with sincerity.

She sat down next to him again. "Danny, I'm a big girl you know." She said. "In fact, if I remember, my birthday is 3 weeks before your's."

"Yeah, I remember." He said. "I just care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." She said. There was and awkward silence, then Sam moved in on Danny and began to passionately. Danny kissed back immediately. His arms then proceeded to grab her shirt and just as he was about to lift it over her head something interrupted them.

Knock! Knock! The door was being pounded on. "Guys, it's Tucker. Open up!" He shouted.

"Damn it!" Danny cursed. Sam simply laughed. He then looked at her. "We'll finish this later."

He got up, walked over to the door and opened it up. He found his best friend standing outside. "What is it Tucker? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He said.

"Oh, sorry man. Didn't mean to interfere with your sex life." He said as he nudged him in the shoulder. Danny was not amused.

"What is it?" Danny said.

"We got some info from the guy. You should come up to Valerie's room. We're discussing it right now.

"Okay, we'll be right up." He said as he turned to Sam. He closed the door and the two of them began to get changed immediately.

* * *

Danny knocked on the door and waited out in the corridor for about 10 seconds. Suddenly, Valerie opened the door and let them in without saying a word.

When he entered the room he found everyone was sitting in a circle getting ready to begin their discussion. They had left a spot open for him and Sam, but he didn't even bother taking another step forward.

"So?" He said. "What's next?" he asked.

"Well first thing's first," Val spoke. "The guy told us where the prophet is."

"He's at a temple outside of the city." Jazz took over. "But that's not the only thing we asked him."

"We also asked him about the ghost powers." Danni said. "Apparently, a good portion of the creed isn't human."

"So they're actually ghosts?" Sam asked.

"No, they definitely aren't." Tucker said.

"Wait, then what the hell are they? Ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately, no. If they were ghost at least we would be able to pick up an ecto signature." Valerie said. "Apparently these guys are something called "The Voids". According to the one guy, they're the opposite of a halfa."

"But how is that even possible?" Danny asked. He sighed and calmed down. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing." Tucker responded.

"Why not?!" Danny turned around with anger in his eyes.

"Because when we weren't looking he grabbed his knife and stabbed himself!" Tucker yelled back.

"Guys, calm down" Sam jumped in between the two of them. "This isn't the time to fight."

"So, what are you suggesting we do Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I say we treat them like ghost for now because they seem to be affected to anti-ghost technology. We can figure this stuff later when we kick The Prophet of Pain's ass." She said.

"Okay we'll go tomorrow." Jazz said. "You okay about that Danny?" she asked.

He stood silent for a moment but then looked up to her. "Yeah… that's all we can do for now." He responded. "Let's all just get some sleep."

They all agreed. Danny nodded to the group, took Sam by the hand and then proceeded out the door. The two of them walked to the elevator not saying a word. They then both reached their room and opened the door. They both walked in and neither of them had said a word. Danny was still looking at the ground in a daze. Sam had never seen him like this before. It was like all life had been sucked out of him.

"SHIT!" Danny shouted. It startled Sam "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" he kept shouting. He then collapsed to the ground and tears began to flow from his eyes. Sam immediately rushed over to him.

She embraced him. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay." Sam comforted him.

"Sometimes I wonder, 'why me?'" he continued to shed tears.

Sam wasn't sure what to stay. She decided it was better not to say anything. She just kept hugging him until he calmed down. It was the longest night of their young lives.

**It wasn't my best chapter but i hope that it'll keep you guys satisfied until I get the next one out.**


	14. Pain

**Hey everyone. It's been a little while since I updated (well at least for me). Sorry about that, but i've been pretty busy. Me and my friends have been celebrating my friend's birthday for the past several days. But now that's overwith so now I can return to fanfiction. Anyways I have chapter 17 already written so so you don't have to worry about me falling behind on the updates. But next week im going to update on March 6th (which is my birthday) and then I won't be able to update for almost two weeks after that because i'm going to Mexico. Just a little heads up. Well anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As always please review and give me you're opinions.**

Chapter 13

Pain

It was almost 3:00 in the afternoon and they still hadn't found it. They had been searching since noon following the advice of the so called "Void" and still nothing. They were still looking for the waterfall because that would mean that they were only a mile south of the temple.

"Maybe he lied to us." Shouted Tucker. He was trailing behind everyone because of his unhealthy shape.

"Well we're not turning back until we know for sure." Danny shouted.

"Oh come on!" Tucker moaned. But Danny ignored him.

Valerie was leading the pack, giving the directions for everyone. Sam was following behind Valerie with Danny right behind her. Suddenly Valerie stopped.

"Guys! Look over there!" she shouted. She pointed over to her left in the direction of a large waterfall in the distance. They all sighed with relief. At least they weren't out in the middle of nowhere looking for something they weren't going to find. Before Valerie could take another step Tucker opened his mouth.

"So can we take a break now?!" he asked.

Danny was about to yell at him and tell him to suck it up but then hesitated. He and Tucker had been fighting enough as it is. He gave him a sympathetic look which signaled to Tucker it was fine.

Tucker immediately fell to his feet. "Oh, thank god. My feet are killing me." They all took a seat with him. That's when Danny realized his feet were killing him as well.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed under his breath. "Val, do you know how much further we are?"

She stood up and looked off into the distance. "Probably just a little more than 2 miles from the waterfall." She answered. Danny nodded then looked down at his feet again. He was in as much pain as Tucker was.

"Hey Danny, how come we didn't take the jet again?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker we already explained this. We don't want the Voids to know we're coming." Danny yelled so that Tucker could here him. He then looked over at Sam who was sweating profusely. "Hey Sam, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little drained. No biggie" She said. But Danny didn't care. He immediately went into his backpack and grabbed a cold bottle of water.

"Sam?" he said. She turned to him quickly. "Catch!" he said as he through her the water bottle. She caught with ease and began drinking it.

"Thanks." She said.

"What do you think I'm here for?" he said.

"Um… how about the fact that we're trying to bring down an evil organization that is trying to kill you and somehow has ghost powers. Or are we just on vacation?" she responded sarcastically.

Danny chuckled. He didn't understand why but he absolutely loved the sarcasm quality Sam had. I guess it is true that sense of humor is important in a relationship.

Danny got up to his feet. "Alright we got to keep moving." Everyone stood up with him and they began walking towards the waterfall.

* * *

The bushes were starting to get thick and they were all getting tired. Danny was starting to get afraid that they weren't going to have enough energy to fight. Suddenly Valerie stopped ahead of them.

"Guys, we're here." She whispered. Danny tensed up and immediately rushed next to her. He then peaked through the bushes and saw what appeared to be a Buddhist temple. No one was guarding it so it looked like the only enemy they had to face was the Prophet of Pain.

"It looks pretty clear guys. Come on." Danny advised the group.

His friends followed him out of the bushes to find the beautiful temple. The artwork on it was astounding and the statues were amazing. They couldn't imagine someone so evil living here. But they had already learned that it's not smart to judge a book by their cover.

They all walked up to the doorway just as Valerie reached for the handle, Danny stopped her. "Okay guys, get everything ready. We have no idea what could be waiting for us in there. They all reached for their ectoplasmic weapons, Valerie got her suit on and, Danny and Danielle changed to their ghost form.

Danny grabbed the handle of the door and pulled with all his might. It looked at lot heavier than it actually was. When the door finally opened, they found it to be almost pitch-black. It seemed to be more like an arena than a temple from the inside. Suddenly a large bang was heard.

The whole group turned around to find the door closed. Tucker grabbed on to it and began pushing it. "Great the slammed, locked door. That always means something bad is going to happen."

"Shut up Tucker." Sam whispered to him.

Suddenly a fast gust of wind filled the room. "What was that?" Tucker asked. 'Whoosh!' There it was again. Someone was in there with them. The lights then suddenly came on but none of them had much time to react. A small army of assassins appeared before them. Right behind them was a tall man. He didn't say anything but they knew he was the Prophet of Pain.

"Ah, this should be easy. The two demons have brought themselves here." The whole group angry glares.

"Shut up Pain! Let's just do this." Danny shouted at him.

"As you wish." He replied calmly.

He signaled and the army charged forward. The group began firing there weapons. Valerie didn't even bother getting her board out. She quickly back flipped over one of the guys shoulders. The others couldn't do much except aim and fire.

Danny side stepped one of the shot a ghost ray through him. Danny then jumped up in the air and began trying to get over to Pain. But the army prevented him to fly much further and pulled him down. Danni suddenly came out of nowhere and took out several assassins and pulled Danny to his feet.

"I'll cover you while you make a break for the prophet." Danny didn't even hesitate. He jumped up again and began flying towards the prophet. Danny drew closer and closer and then BAM! Danny managed to get a good sucker punch in. It may have been unfair for him, but he rather be unfair than dead.

The prophet may have been caught off guard, but he quickly gained his footing. He managed to pull out the dagger that Danny was afraid of. He began taking numerous swings at the halfa, but Danny had a lot of experience with objects being swung at him. Danny then threw a punch at him, after a couple of swings from the short blade, and hit him right in the face.

The prophet's head swung to the right but he simply turned his head and smiled. He then fired a quick ghost ray into Danny's chest, sending him flying a couple feet backwards and landing on his back. Suddenly the prophet appeared over him and began to plunge the blade towards Danny. But Danny saw this and rolled to his left nearly avoiding the deadly dagger.

Danny then kicked his leg to the side, sending the prophet to the ground. Danny quickly jumped up and began floating in the air. The prophet did the same but was slightly lower then him. Danny stood waiting for the next move. Suddenly the prophet charged straight at him sending him flying up through the ceiling. The prophet followed him to the outside air.

They were both flying high up above the temple. Danny was breathing heavily. The prophet saw this and knew Danny was vulnerable. He fired a ghost ray at Danny. He had no trouble dodging it, and then he tried his ice powers to freeze the prophet. The prophet became engulfed in ice. It appeared Danny had won the fight for a second, but the prophet was not willing to give up so easily. The ice began to crack and soon he was free.

The prophet then let out another ghost ray without warning. This one was bad. Danny could feel pain shooting all up through his body. Suddenly the ray stopped and Danny was about to pass out. He couldn't hold it much longer and soon he began falling to the ground.

He hit the ground hard. He bounced up a little and he could feel more pain shoot up his back. Then the prophet came down and landed right at Danny's feet. He quickly felt a knife puncture the skin on his leg. Then the power disappeared from him. The prophet looked at him with evil.

"Another demon dead by my hand once again." He began to plunge the knife into his chest when he was hit by ray from above Danny's head. Three more shots hit him and he was sent flying backwards to the ground. Danny eased up and thanked god that he wasn't about to die. But it wasn't long before he blacked out.

* * *

Everything was very white but he could make out some shadowy figures. Suddenly he could hear voices. He was fading in and out but he could hear them a little.

"_Jesus, I've never seen him this bad before." _The voice was difficult to make out, but It was familiar enough for Danny to know who it was.

"Sam?" he tried to get out of his throat.

"_Shh, Danny. Get some sleep." _She said. Danny nodded and fell unconscious almost immediately.

* * *

His eyes opened up to the ceiling of what appeared to be the op-center. He felt a little dizzy. Either Tucker was flying or he had a concussion. It also could've been both. He looked around the room a little and felt his neck still tingling from the fight. He then looked to his legs where he found Sam laying her head on the mattress. She didn't even have a book at her side. Danny smiled and shook her awake knowing that she would like to see him awake again.

"Sam?" he said as he lightly shook her. She immediately raised her head.

"Oh my god, you're okay." She said as she sat up and hugged him.

"Ahh!" Danny flinched. She backed up a little

"Sorry about that." She blushed a little. But then she simply kissed him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's going to take a lot more than a few scrapes to stop Me." he said proudly.

"Danny, you have 5 broken ribs, a bruised back, and a concussion" She started. "And if I hadn't come to your help you could've been killed."

The door suddenly opened and Tucker walked in. Then a look of surprise came to his face. "Hey everyone, Danny's awake." He said. Everyone came in immediately rushing in through the door.

Jazz came in and spoke first. "Holy crap, Danny. Nice job getting the shit kicked out of you." She said.

"Man, Danny you look terrible." Tucker joked.

They all wanted to talk to him. But Danny could see something forming in Sam's eye. "Uh, guys? I'd love to chat but I need to talk to Sam for a few minutes." They all listened and walked out of the room. He then turned to Sam.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

The tears then began to flow from her cheeks. "I thought I almost lost you." She didn't even try to hold back.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. I'm right here." He comforted her.

"Danny you have no idea how hard these last two days have been." She said as she began to calm down.

"You don't have to worry I'm… wait did you say two days?" He asked.

"Yeah you've been out for 2 days. We only left from china recently because we wanted you to wake up before we left, but it was taking to long so we decided to leave a few hours ago." She answered.

"So, how long until I should be up on my feet?" he asked.

"Jazz says you should be okay by tomorrow night." She sniffled.

"You know, you haven't been acting very gothic lately." He said sarcastically.

"Danny, I fight ghosts. I think that might make us all a little gothic in here." She responded.

Danny laughed at her remark then realized that his laughter was hurting him a little. He calmed down a little then relaxed and spoke. "So, where are we going to anyway? Australia? Germany? Russia? Egypt?"

She stopped and sighed. She then chuckled a little bit. "You're not going to believe it."


	15. Small Explanations

**Yay! Happy Birthday. Alright this is my last update until probably sometime next week. But to make sure that you guys don't have to suffer to much, I made a really long chapter this time. I'm kind of upset that I won't be able to update for a while so I hope you guys can review a lot to cheer me up when i get back. So Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Small Explanations

Danny was up and walking again. He felt a lot better than yesterday. His concussion was pretty much gone now and his ribs didn't bother him that much. They were still a little tender but Danny had to deal with worse than that before. Although Danny kept insisting that he was perfectly fine, Sam wouldn't leave his side. Danny wanted Sam to ease up a little bit, and not worry about him. He was convinced that he should worry about Sam, even though he was nearly killed. It was obvious that the concussion killed a lot of his brain cells.

Danny got up out of his chair and walked over the window. They couldn't be too far away considering the fact that he could see tons of mountains below. It couldn't be too much longer. Probably not even another hour till they got there. Danny still found it quite odd why they picked this place to hide. He figured they would be off in some far away land. But chances were that they'd be hiding in one of those mountains below so I guess it made a little bit of sense. But he still couldn't get the question off his mind.

"Why Canada?!" he shouted out loud. Valerie and Jazz immediately began laughing and Sam didn't care much about it. Tucker was just as confused as Danny though.

"Not all trips are exotic, you know." Sam told him.

"I guess she's right" Danny thought to himself. Danny then heard a zipping noise to the left of him.

He turned to look and found Tucker wearing, what appeared to be, a North Pole expedition outfit. He pointed it out to Sam and they both immediately began to crack up.

"Um... Tucker, what are you doing?" Sam asked him trying to suppress the laughter.

"What does it look like?" he said. "I'm getting ready for the weather."

"You do realize that Vancouver is still only 37 degrees F right now." she told him.

"But I just checked the news. It says that it's only 3 degrees there." He replied.

Sam was just about to explain to him the difference between Celsius and Fahrenheit but then Danny stopped her.

"Don't even bother. Let him figure it out for himself." He told her. She opened her mouth to tell him that would be cruel, but she stopped and decided to go along with it. She then turned to Tucker again.

"Oh sorry Tucker. I guess I must be mistaken." She said sarcastically. Tucker obviously didn't notice the sarcasm. She turned back to Danny to give him the "look-at-the-idiot" look, but before long both their eyes met and once again they were lost in their on little world. Everything seemed to slow down. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and their fingers interlocked. But then suddenly their gaze was broken.

"Hey, Lovebirds! We're getting ready to land." Tucker shouted. The couple immediately began to blush and they both released the grips on each other's hands. They stood up and headed to their seats.

"Wow, those two are for real, aren't they?" Jazz said to Tucker.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe that I'm gonna be in a relationship that serious one of these days." Tucker replied. He then looked back at Jazz who was blushing a little bit. Tucker smiled at her and spoke. "Don't worry, we'll talk later." Valerie just managed to catch the last words out of Tucker's mouth. She turned at them and was a little confused and shook it off… at least for now.

* * *

They all walked into the hotel and were treated with a nice warm lobby. "Wow it was a little chilly out there" Valerie spoke as she was rubbing her arms. They all nodded in agree.

Suddenly, Tucker walked into the lobby with his expedition gear on and then fell to the floor. "Damn it, now it's even hotter in here."

Sam walked over to him with a sense of satisfaction. "Have you ever heard of the word 'Celsius'?" she said. She patted the top of his head and walked away with a smile on her face.

"Danny, you must be killing yourself with the money you're spending on all these nice hotels." Jazz stated.

"Not really. I got the trip declared a business trip. As long as we show proof that we're flying in our 'business vehicle', business vehicle being the op-center, everything is pretty much paid for." He smiled

They all looked at him with sadistic smiles on their faces. Now they were going to have fun. Danny got the keys and threw one to Valerie. "We managed to pick up two rooms this time." He said.

"So who's with who this time?" She asked. But before anyone could put in their opinions Danny spoke.

"All you guys have one room, and Sam and I have one to ourselves." He said.

Tucker then nudged Danni. "Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight." Tucker said. Danielle, Valerie and Jazz all began laughing. Danny simply sighed and ignored them.

The laughter then subsided. Then Jazz spoke. "You guys want to get a drink?" They all agreed and headed to the bar to get some food.

* * *

"I'll have a coke." Sam said. She was the first one to order. Jazz then ordered. "Yeah I'll have 6 Miller Genuine Draft." They all looked at her in amazement.

"Um… Jazz you're underage remember." Danny told her.

"Not according to Canadians." Jazz said. She then turned to the waiter. "That'll be all."

"Wait, we didn't even get to order." Valerie stated.

"You don't think I actually intend on drinking all of those." She said with a devilish smile. "They won't care if you drink anyway."

Everyone was about to object to her statement but then thought "what the hell?"

The beers were then placed on the table and Jazz handed one to everyone. "Hey Jazz, how many more do you think we can get?" Danny asked.

"I guess we're about to find out." Jazz said.

* * *

It had only been 15 minutes, but everyone had each had 3 beers…except for Danielle. Jazz decided that one was enough for a 15 year old to have. The entire table was laughing and enjoying themselves.

"…so that's pretty much it. After that we worked everything out. We don't hang out all the time, but at least me and Dash managed to patch things up." Danny finished his story. They all calmed down a bit. Sam then spotted a Pool Table in the corner of the bar.

"Oh, Danny. Let's play Pool." She said as she rose to her feet. She was a little tipsy but she could handle herself.

"Yeah okay." Danny said as he got up. "Hey Tuck, you and Danielle want to try and beat me and Sam again?"

"Oh, we are SO gonna kick your ass." He said as now he stood up. It became very apparent that Tucker was a lightweight. He was wobbling all over the place. Danielle stood up after him and began lead him to the pool table.

As soon as they were far enough away so that they couldn't hear them, Valerie began to chat with Jazz. "So, what was that thing with you and Tucker before you landed?"

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"You know that whole moment with him after you were discussing Danny and Sam's relationship." Valerie said. "And then he said 'Don't worry…we'll talk later'. What was that?"

"Oh…that." She said quietly. She was obviously embarrassed about something.

"Yeah THAT." She emphasized. "So you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" she joked.

"It's this whole thing that happened in Hong Kong." She started. Valerie nodded signaling her to continue. "Well after that whole fiasco in the lobby…"

But she was stopped by Valerie's snickering. Jazz gave her an angry look. "Oh I'm sorry. Continue." Valerie said.

"Well, anyways we went up to the room." She started again. "When we got up there Tucker immediately went down to get some food from the little convenience place downstairs. Anyways when he came back up he told me that Danny and Sam were going out again. He was talking about how he was amazed at how close they had become. Well, I started to sulk at the remark and Tucker started trying to cheer me up."

"Oh so that's what you were talking about." Valerie said with some satisfaction. "What's so embarrassing about that?"

"I'm not finished." Jazz interrupted. Valerie then became a little more interested. "He started telling me how one day I'll get to experience that and a bunch other crap. Well, then he said 'you're a pretty girl. You'll find someone. I guarantee it.' Well, then Tucker realized what he said and then the room got really quiet… then… then…"

"Then what?!" Valerie waited anxiously.

Jazz then looked from side to side making sure no one was around. "Well… we kind of…kissed." She said and then her face basically turned into a tomato.

Valerie was shocked at this turn of events. "Oh boy." She said. "Really?!" she asked Jazz. Jazz nodded. Valerie then spoke again. "Oh boy."

"Hey I think we should go upstairs now you guys." Danny said as he came over.

"Yeah, you guys go up and we'll catch up." Valerie said. Danny smiled and then led the group upstairs.

Soon they were in the elevator and heading upstairs. Valerie then began talking again. "So are you two a couple now?" she asked.

"No. It was just a kiss. Nothing big happened." She said.

"Hmm… That sounds something that Danny and Sam would've said back when they denied their "fake-out make-outs". And no kiss is just a kiss." She pointed out.

Jazz was silent she didn't know what to say. "So do you like him?" Valerie said as she broke the silence.

Jazz opened her mouth to speak but then she hesitated. Valerie didn't need an answer. "My god! You do! What are you gonna tell Danny?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Jazz replied. "At least not now. If he finds out he'll beat the shit out of Tucker." Valerie chuckled a little bit. "It's not funny, Val!"

"Right, right, sorry." She paused. "We should probably get upstairs before they suspect something." Jazz reluctantly got up and the two headed for the elevator.

* * *

Danny was getting ready for bed now. It had been a long night and he was about to finally collapse. But he was still feeling happy and was having a good time with his friends. He loved the fact that everyone in the city was so nice to them. He wondered if it was like this all over the large country.

"Danny, I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to drink. I'll be back up in 10 minutes." Sam said to him as she began to turn the knob of the door.

"Make it five. I hate it when you're gone to long." He said as he smiled to her. She smiled back and walked out the door.

Danny stood up and stretched his arms and yawned. He grabbed the T.V. remote and fell back onto the bed. He turned on the channel to find TBS already tuned in. It was an old episode of "Friends". Danny sighed in relaxation. But it didn't last long.

Suddenly a stream of blue mist escaped from his mouth. He stood up and got ready to change into his alter-ego. But then he realized who it was and eased up.

"Hey Clockwork, what's up?" he casually asked to his ghost friend.

"Hello Daniel. I assume you have questions about the Voids." He said.

"You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!" he yelled in shock.

"I'm afraid I couldn't. I don't want to interfere with the time stream." He replied in his defense.

"Yeah, Yeah I know the drill." Danny said in annoyance. "So what's up with these things anyway? They say that they're the exact opposite of Halfa's. How's that even possible?" he looked at Clockwork

"Well, nobody lives forever, right?" he said. Danny nodded in agreement. "Well technically, Ghosts don't live forever either." Now Danny was confused.

"Well, then who's gonna take you're place after you 'die'?" he said as he used air quotes.

"All the previous Masters of Time have picked apprentices to take their place. I suppose I will too. But that's not the point." He tried to get back on track. "After a person dies they become a ghost. Once they have served their purpose as a ghost they pass on into the next life."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Danny said.

"Well you have become a halfa because of the fact you had the accident with the ghost portal. So technically you are between the stage of life and death." Danny nodded his head in agreement. He still wasn't sure where this was going. "Well somehow, the Voids have managed to get themselves caught in between the ghost life and the afterlife."

"Whoa." Danny said. He tried to think of something else to add but he was in amazement about this fact.

"Well anyways, because of this they have basically lost their souls to the afterlife. But they still retain their consciousness." Clockwork continued. "Technically they are no longer dead. But because they haven't passed on into their new life in the afterlife they aren't really alive either. That's why they are called the Voids."

"So why do they want to kill all the halfa's?" Danny questioned.

"They envy the halfa's for having the pleasure of being alive while still having the powers of a ghost." Clockwork replied

"Well if they aren't either dead or alive then how come they still have ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"Good question. It's just like how you retain you're characteristics as a human, even though you technically aren't one." Danny was amazed at these turn of events. "But I guess there really isn't a good answer to that question. We ghosts don't know everything. Not even the all seeing ones" Clockwork smiled as he said that last remark.

Danny smiled back then spoke. "Thanks Clockwork." Clockwork didn't say a word. He simply disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

Danny fell on the bed once again. "This is worse than I thought" he said.

* * *

Danny was walking to the breakfast buffet with Sam at around 11:00. It was a long night for the two of them. They had both slept in Because of the late night they had but they did finally get to sleep at around one. As they got to the buffet they found all their friends sitting at a table eating their breakfast as well. They all had heavy eyelids and were still looking tired.

"Whoa guys you look exhausted." Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, didn't you guys get any sleep?" Sam asked.

"Not until about 1 a.m." Tucker replied with an angry glare.

Sam began blushing immediately but Danny still hadn't taken the hint. "Why? What kept you up so late?" he asked.

"Um… how about the same thing that kept you guys up?" he replied sarcastically. Danny got the hint now and he began blushing.

"Oh…that…" Danny simply said.

"It sounded like you were having a party in there." Valerie said.

Sam stopped blushing and began defending herself. "Well you can't blame us. I mean we have been going out for a year and half."

"Yeah but you had to start doing it during the time when Danny could be killed." Valerie said.

"Well…" Sam was about to continue but Jazz stopped her.

"DON'T! Go any further." She stated as fast as she could.

Danny and Sam laughed a little bit, forgetting that they were talking about, what Tucker would call it, "Mating". They joined them for breakfast and began enjoying talking. Danny decided not to tell everyone about the encounter with him and Clockwork the night before.

Danny reached for the check before anyone else could. "It all goes towards the business trip, remember?" They all nodded. "Why don't you guys go upstairs? I'll wait for the bill to get paid. They all agreed and they all stood up. Sam quickly gave Danny a kiss and she began to follow the others. She wasn't more than 50 yards away when Danny saw an assassin out side. They both glared at each other angrily. He turned to call for Sam but they were already up the elevator.

"Shit!" Danny muttered. "I guess I'm on my own for this one." He quickly turned a corner and changed into Danny Phantom. He flew outside where he found the assassin leaping into the air.

Danny came flying at him quickly and punched him as hard as he could. It hit him hard and the assassin was already hurt badly. "This is going to be an easy one." Danny thought. The assassin came flying back with a punch of his own. It hit Danny right in the gut, but he managed to cushion the blow.

Danny then fired a ghost ray at him. It hit him square on sending him flying to the ground. Danny took a couple of more shots with the ghost ray to keep him down on the ground, but it was pretty much over. Danny flew over to him and landed right next to me.

"So where is the prophet tough guy?' he asked while whispering loudly. He pulled him up by the hair.

He didn't even hesitate. "AHH… he has a small fortress at the base of a mountain called 'Cannon Peak'". Danny dropped him to the ground and quickly whipped out the "Fenton Thermos". A beam of light shot out and the Void was trapped inside it.

"I better go tell the guys" he thought. But just as he turned around, he thought of Sam. He almost killed the last time. "What would happen if the same thing could happen to her?" he asked himself. "No, I'll do this one by myself."

Danny got up and flew in the direction of the mountain known as "Cannon Peak".

**Alright, if you guys are wondering the same thing as Tucker let me explain. First of all I wanted to have a bar scene but i couldn't do that in America. Second if I did it in Amsterdam (which was my original plan) they would've ended up smoking weed which i didn't want them doing. Now I know that they technically are still drinking underage in Canada, but trust me. Canadians absolutely do not care if you're underage. Drinking is like a sport here. **


	16. Meeting the Clan

Chapter 15

Meeting the Clan

_Michael walked through the doors of the large castle and he wasn't sure what he was going to expect. He was led in by the man who had just saved his life, Evan. He seemed like a nice guy and he definitely was willing to risk his life for others. He suffered a large gash on the side of his face in that chase back there. There was a good chance that the injury would become a scar._

_As they walked through the main hall Michael noticed all the halfa's that were training. They weren't just practicing their flying skills or shooting their ghost rays but they were also practicing making ice swords and other things like that. _

"_So where are we?" Michael asked him._

"_This is the Geminus Phasma Clan Castle. This is where we hide from the creed." Evan replied._

"_What am I doing here anyway?" Michael asked._

"_Patience, my friend. The answers will come soon." He said with a grin._

_Michael then noticed an old man sitting in a large chair at the end of the hall. It looked like he was the leader of this Clan. As they reached the man Evan bowed his head in respect very quickly and then raised it. Michael saw this and decided to do the same. _

"_So, you are the young Michael. We have been looking for you for a long time." He told him._

"_Really?" Michael asked. He was amazed that he was that important._

"_Well not you specifically. But it's because you are one of us. We are trying to find all the halfa's so that we can stop the creed." He said. _

"_You'll never be able to stop the creed. They're too powerful." Michael told him._

"_That is probably true. But they will never stop hunting us." He said._

"_So, what so you want from me?" he gave him a stern look._

"_I want you to join us." Michael was shocked by the answer. Why would he join now knowing that he would most likely die? "I know what you're thinking" the leader continued. "But they will kill you even if you don't fight with us."_

"_I can at least hide from them. I can live my life like that." He replied. But Evan stopped him._

"_If you live you're life like that then you are already dead." Michael turned to him in confusion. "If you are on the run for the rest of you're life, then you're life will no longer have purpose. That is no life. That is a fate worse than death."_

_Michael realized that he was right. He didn't want to live like that. "Alright. I help you."_

"_Good." The master said. "Evan, why don't you show him around the compound?"_

_He bowed his head in silence and lead Michael outside to the garden. It was basically a large training ground. They walked down the steps and passed several people training. Finally Michael broke the silence._

"_So how to you end up joining the Clan?" he asked._

"_My father was also a halfa. He joined the creed when I was eight and he brought me along with him." Evan said._

"_What about you're mother?" Michael felt compelled to ask. "Did she die when you were young?"_

_Evan's face turned to anger but he still answered. "My mother is the one who sold us out to the creed after she found out we were halfa's."_

"_So, what happened to you're father?" Michael asked again._

"_He died a few years ago. He was killed by some members of the creed." He seemed unaffected by his father's death. _

"_Why aren't you upset then?" he questioned._

"_He died for a noble cause. This is what he wanted and what I want. This is what all of us here want." He then turned to Michael. "And in time, it will also be what you want."_

"_Hey Evan!" a shout came from their left. Suddenly a man came running over to them._

"_Hello Joe." Joe looked like a laid back guy. Michael liked him immediately. _

"_Who's this?" Joe asked. _

"_Oh, this is out new member, Michael. Michael this is my good friend Joe" he said._

_The two immediately shook hands. "Nice too meet you." Joe said. Michael knew that they would get along great. _

_Michael wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he had a feeling that it would be a difficult road traveled. _


	17. Fights

**Hey guys i'm back from mexico. Because of my recent travels my story has been set back a little, so the updates are gonna be a little slow for about a week or two.ButI have some good news. I came up with a bunch of new ideas down there which means that i will definately be doing more stories related to Historical. They could be either sequals or prequals. So be on the lookout once this story is done. I shouldhave a name for my next story by the time i'm done with this so i'll let you know what it is so that you know what to look for. Anyways here's the new chapter that goes along with the other flashback that i just posted before this one.**

Chapter 16

Fights

BOOM! The blast had just missed him and hit the back wall. The fight between him and the prophet had been going on now for almost an hour. Danny didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Danny fired his ghost ray but the prophet managed to pull away just in time. The only thing Danny had going for him was the fact that the prophet was also growing tired.

The Prophet of Suffering began to charge at him again. Danny was getting tired of this. He needed to end the fight quickly. Danny flew up high into the air to force the prophet to fight gravity on his way up. He could tell that the fancy robe was pulling him down and that this was causing him to tire out more. Danny could see the prophet's face and he noticed that he was getting ready to give.

This was Danny's chance. Danny fired a blast of ice at the prophet's feet freezing them instantly. This added about ten pounds to the prophet and he immediately felt the added weight. He almost collapsed under the pressure and began to fall slightly. Danny began charging at him. 

The prophet started to charge again but he couldn't build up enough speed to counter Danny's amazing speed. The blow sent him falling to the ground at an enormous speed. 

When Danny saw the cloud of dust when he hit the ground, he knew he won. Danny flew down and stood at the prophet's feet and froze him solid from the neck down.

"So are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" Danny said with a smirk.

* * *

Sam was pacing like crazy. Danny had now been gone for at least 3 hours. Everyone was sitting on the bed watching her pace and trying to calm her down telling her that there was nothing to worry about. But 3 hours was pushing it.

"Sam, I know there is nothing we can do to calm you down, but can please stop pacing. You're giving me whiplash." Tucker said.

Sam immediately stomped over to him and got right in his face. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." She said with anger.

"Much hostility?" Jazz whispered to Valerie. Jazz chuckled at her own remark. 

But Valerie looked at her with a warning in her expression saying "Don't even think about it." Jazz's grin instantly went away realizing that she was joking about Sam.

Suddenly the telephone rang. Tucker immediately grabbed it and picked it up. "Hello?" Sam looked at him with worry. "Dude, where the hell have you been?" Sam then sighed in relief knowing that he was talking to Danny. "Well that's good news. Yeah she's fine. Do you want to talk to her?" Tucker asked. 

Sam stomped over to the phone and held out her hand. Then Tucker spoke again. "Yeah, she looks angry." Sam's face immediately got red. "Um…" Tucker then looked up and spoke again. "Pretty damn angry. It might be better if you guys talk in person." He was obviously directing the comment more to Sam then Danny. 

Tucker then continued. "So when are we going?" Then Sam immediately turned from angry to confused. "Alright, we'll be there in an hour." Tucker finished. "Okay, peace" 

He hung up the phone and then the barrage of questions came. "Where the fuck was he!" Sam shouted in his face.

"Look Sam. All you need to know is that Danny's fine and that we're going to meet him at the jet. He's going to explain everything in person to you." He replied.

Sam began rambling "Great. That means he did something that's gonna piss me off and he'd rather not fight over the phone." She immediately grabbed her coat and walked out the door. They all followed her lead.

As they went out the door Jazz whispered to Tucker. "How bad is it?"

Tucker then spoke quietly. "He is so fucked."

* * *

Danny was in the op-center and was getting things all turned on and ready for there flight. He had the door opened ready for the rest of the group and he knew they wouldn't be much longer. Of course, he was still worried about the ass-whooping that he was about to receive from his girlfriend. But when he told her the circumstances he assumed that she would calm down. It made sense, right?

Danny suddenly heard the sound of a running pair of boots coming up the stairs of the jet. Then, they suddenly stopped. "You're right behind me aren't you?" Danny said.

"Yup." Danny turned around in fear and found his girlfriend standing about 10 feet from him. She then spoke again. "Before you tell me what the hell happened and then have a ten minute fight I have to do something first." 

"Alright." Danny simply said. She immediately ran over to him and kissed him passionately. They parted after only a few seconds but to Sam it felt like an eternity. 

"You have no idea how worried I was." She stated. Danny already felt guilty. He also could feel that this wasn't going to end very well as he hoped. 

Danny nodded. "So are we gonna get this over with?" Danny asked. Before Sam could clear her throat, Valerie and Danielle walked in. 

She then looked at Danny. "We'll do this in the bedroom. Once we get everyone on the plane. Speaking of which, where is Tucker and Jazz?" She asked.

"They went to put the luggage in the cargo. But they're talking about something." Danielle stated.

Valerie started to get a nervous sweat. She quickly looked outside and sighed. They were, in fact, simply talking. 

"Hey guys, we got to go." Danielle shouted. The two turned to them and quickly ran over.

"What were you guys talking about?" Danny asked as they walked into the cabin.

"Nothing important." Tucker stated.

"Great, thanks for wasting our time." Sam said angrily. She obviously wanted to get to Danny.

"Danny? Follow me." She led Danny to the bedroom. Before Danny was forced through the door, he spoke. 

"Tucker, update everyone on what's going on." He said. Tucker gave him a "thumbs up" tosignal "I will". 

Before he knew it Danny was in the bedroom with his girlfriend, and for once it wasn't going to be very fun. "So, how about you tell me what happened." She quickly started.

Danny sighed and began. "Well, after breakfast, a Void came out of nowhere and surprised me. So I had to fight him alone."

"Well I'm willing to overlook that. But obviously that's because you had no choice. I assume there's more to the story." She said as she looked at him.

"Well, after the fight he told me where to find the prophet." Danny continued. "I was about to come and tell you guys, but then I thought about it and I didn't want to get you hurt so I went alone to fight him" This was the part that Danny knew Sam wasn't going to like.

Sam turned around and sighed. "Look I know you're mad with me…" Danny said but he was stopped by Sam.

"MAD? I'M FURIOUS!" she shouted. "God Damn it Danny. You know how much I hate it when you don't ask for my help."

"Look, after what happened to me the last time I didn't want that to happen to you so I went by myself to protect you." Danny tried to defend himself. Unfortunately he wasn't very good with arguments.

"Exactly, Danny. It happened to you! I don't want to see you get hurt either." She seemed to calm down a little bit. "You have no idea how much I care about you. That's why I want you to let me help you. If you're going to die then I would rather die with you then live without you."

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever let something happen to you because of my powers." He fought back.

"But it's not you're fault. You have these powers because of the accident. It's because you walked into the ghost portal. Accidents happen. But this accident was a gift and it gave you…no, us the ability to fight back.

"There are never accidents Sam. There are mistakes." His voice grew stronger.

"That's ridiculous." Sam ignored the last comment.

"Maybe I should blame you since you sent me in the portal." He stated. Then Danny had just realized what he had done. The room went silent.

"I shouldn't have said that." Danny tried to take back. But it was too late. The words had come out. Sam didn't even flinch from her spot. She wasn't even looking at Danny now.

"Get out…" she whispered. 

"Sam…" Danny tried to apologize.

"GET OUT!" She shouted as she turned around in anger. Danny could see the tears on her face.

Danny walked out the door and closed it behind him. Everyone was looking at him and saw the remorse in his face. 

Tucker then spoke. "Jesus, Danny. That was stupid." Danny didn't even respond. He looked at everyone for a second then turned away. He leaned his back against the door of the bedroom and fell to the ground. There was an awkward silence through the air. Nobody spoke for a while.

* * *

Danny was still sitting at the foot of the door, Sam still hadn't opened the door and everyone was fairly quiet. The only talking was the chatter over the communications.

Valerie decided it might be a good time to talk to them. She walked over to Danny and sat down next down to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Valerie, I just blamed my girlfriend for everything that has happened in the last three and a half years. How would you feel?" he said.

Valerie looked at him with a guilty face. "Yeah that's what I thought." Danny said.

Valerie realized that Danny wouldn't be the right approach to solve this problem. She stood up and knocked on the door to Sam's room.

"Sam, can I come in?" she asked. Sam didn't answer. Valerie wasn't sure what to do so she walked in.

What she found was Sam lying on the bed with a pile of tissues next to her. She was still crying.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asked.

"No…" she simply answered. No sarcasm. That was a bad sign.

"Sam, he didn't mean to say that." Valerie started.

Sam stood up. "I know, but is it possible that he's right?" she said as she looked at Valerie.

Valerie was in shock. Had it really struck a nerve? "Sam, that's ridiculous. It was destiny. It was something that just happened. And it happened for the good of the world." 

"Yeah, but I ruined his world. If I wasn't around he could live a normal life." She said.

"Sam, if you weren't around, he would have no world." Valerie continued. "To him you're everything. Even though he hasn't said it to you, he absolutely loves you. If he had to choose between a normal life and you he would say that's impossible. He would say that without you he would have no normal life." 

Sam wasn't crying anymore. She looked a little bit better. "Sam, I know the same is for you. I know you love him too. He made a mistake. But he's willing to make up for it. For the last few hours he's just been sitting out there. He needs you. And you need him. So you should make up before you regret it." Valerie finished. She then stood up and walked out of the room.

Sam fell back on the bed, but she was no longer crying. Now she was in deep thought wondering what to do next.

It was now the middle of the night and everyone was asleep except for Valerie who was now flying the jet. Sam opened the door to get some water. She assumed to find everyone but Valerie fast asleep in their sleeping bags. She opened the door to find that exact scenario except she found Danny sleeping on the ground next to the door. 

"He's still waiting for me?" she thought. She smiled a little bit and realized that she did need him. She bent down and was about to wake him up but she then stopped herself. She didn't want to wake him. He needed his sleep. Sam got some sheets off the bed and lied down on the ground next to him. She wrapped her arm around Danny and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**Well i hope that holds you for a while. i'm gonna try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Its at the top of my to-do list.**


	18. Falling for You

**Now I know I said it would be a while beforeI updated again butI re-read this chapter and decided that I had to post this right now. First reason is because Sam and Danny make-up (obviously) and the second reason is because of how the chapter ends. I absolutely love it. Hopefully you find it as awsome as I did.**

Chapter 17

Falling for You

It was only 8 o'clock but Danny knew that it wouldn't be more than another hour till they got to London Heathrow airport. He also knew that he would have to open his eyes soon and get up but he was so tired. He was still waiting for Sam to come out of the room so that he could talk to her and make things right. But sleeping on the floor was bad for comfort so he didn't get a good night sleep. After all he didn't even have a blanket. All he had to keep warm was an arm wrapped around him.

"Wait…" Danny thought for a moment. He quickly realized what was going on and he quickly turned around to find Sam lying next to him. She was staring at him with a smile. "Sam!" He exclaimed. He immediately hugged her. She was surprised how fast he grabbed onto her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Hey." She simply said. Danny immediately released his hug and kissed her. They broke after a few seconds. It was obvious that the fight was short lived. 

"Oh I thought I lost you." Danny said with a smile. He had a couple of tears falling down his face but he was never happier.

"Yeah right. You're gonna need a lot more than a stupid fight before I break up with you." She said with a smile. They then both stood up together.

"So, are we okay?" Danny asked while holding her hands.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek then spoke. "Well I'm still a little mad about you going off fighting by yourself, but I'll figure out a way to punish you later for that. As for your comment last night; I know you didn't mean it."

Danny sighed in relief. "Well that's all I needed to here right now." He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "I'm sorry by the way."

"It's okay." She leaned in and kissed him once again. After they parted they turned to the cabin to find Danielle and Jazz giving Tucker and Valerie money.

"Okay, what did you bet on this time?" Danny asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Val and I said you two would make-up before lunch. They thought it wouldn't be until just before dinner. I guess me and Val sort of had an unfair advantage because we have been hanging out with you guys more than they have." Tucker responded, then him and Valerie "high-fived" each other.

Danny and Sam sighed in unison. "God, why can't you guys just go to race tracks?" Sam asked.

"This is way more fun." Jazz stated. Everyone laughed except for Sam and Danny. They simply walked towards them and sat down in their seats.

"So, how long till we get to Heathrow?" Danny asked.

"Maybe an hour." Danielle stated.

Danny nodded and started working on theghost huntingequipment. He wasn't sure what to expect so he decided to be over prepared rather then not prepared.

* * *

It was a rough landing as the jet came to a halt at the airport. It was a really windy day in London. The sky was black and it was likely that they were going to get thunder storms for the next couple of days. Everyone hated the weather at the moment except for Sam who absolutely loved the rain.

"Ah, what a great day." She said.

"I thought you were a Goth." Danni remarked

"Yeah and this is Goth weather." She stated with a happy look on her face. They all walked through the gate and entered the airport. They found hundreds of people rushing through the terminal to catch their flight.

"Whoa! Busy airport!" Tucker stated.

"Yeah, definitely" Valerie replied.

Danny continued walking forward towards the exit of the terminal to try and hail a cab. He got outside and found an even busier street. People were getting in and out of cabs like crazy.

Tucker was still the only one of the group who was outside with Danny. He noticed the cabs just as Danny did. "How the hell are we supposed to catch a cab like this?" He questioned. Danny agreed. It was hectic. It would take a miracle to catch a cab.

Suddenly Danny noticed the lack of his group. "Hey where is everyone Tucker?"

"They all wanted to get a coffee at Starbucks." He stated. "I think they all know that we're going to be her until the outgoing traffic slows down."

It made sense. It was still only about 9:30. A lot of flights were probably still just getting off the ground. Danny turned around with Tucker and they both began to walk inside just as it started to rain.

As they headed to Starbucks, Tucker started up on some conversation. "So, everything okay with you and Sam?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. You know how relationships can be." He said with a smirk.

Tucker groaned. "Oh, don't remind me." Danny chuckled at his remark. Tucker had never really had any long standing relationships but there was one that definitely came to mind. But they had agreed to never speak of "The Mindy Incident" again.

"So, still gonna ask Sam to move in?" Tucker asked. He obviously liked the subject.

Danny sighed but decided it was better just to answer him. "Yeah." he simply replied.

"Well, if she does you better find an apartment to move into. It's hard to find a unit in the summer in Amity." Tucker stated.

"Yeah, I already did." He said as he held out a key.

Tucker was in shock. "You already bought the apartment!" he asked.

"Sort of." Danny began to explain. "I made a deal with this guy who's renting out his apartment. I gave him a payment to keep the apartment vacant until the end of the summer so that I can move in once we're out of college."

"Wow, man." Tucker whispered.

"Why wow?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you don't even know if she's going to say yes yet. I've never seen you so serious about something in you're life." He started.

"Well, I want to have everything ready incase she does say yes." Danny said. 

"Yeah but you're going to great lengths for her. You must really like her." Tucker said.

That's when Danny stopped himself and Tucker before they got to Starbucks. "Of course I like her Tucker. She means everything to me." He then stopped and looked around. He then started whispering. "Dude, if you tell anyone else this I will tell everyone about your spider-man pajamas."

"It's in the Vault." He said calmly.

"Dude, I think I'm in love with her." Danny said quietly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tucker shouted. Then the entire airport stopped.

"Maybe you should've played that a little closer to the vest?" Danny said sarcastically.

Tucker then started up again. "Oh my God. You guys are gonna get married and have children and be so happy." This was the reaction that Danny thought Jazz would have. But coming from Tucker was just a little weird.

"Okay how about we avoid jumping to conclusions for now." Danny said quietly. Finally people were starting to look away.

"Right, of course." Tucker quickly stated. They then proceeded over to the table where the rest of the group was sitting.

"So what the hell was that about?" Sam asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh, nothing important." Tucker quickly answered quickly.

"Yeah, right." Sam said sarcastically.

"So, what are we going to do?" Danni asked.

"Let's just wait till it calms down a little." Jazz answered. They all agreed and then proceeded to drink some coffee.

* * *

The hotel was not too expensive but it was still pretty nice. Sam and Danny were disappointed with the sleeping arrangements though. Valerie was able to get them a nice 5 bedroom suite. Which meant Danny and Sam would have to officially make up another night.

But the room was definitely a nice one. It was two floors there were two beds on the bottom floor, two on the top and a pull out bed from a couch. Danny walked in and immediately fell onto one of the beds. 

"I'm beat." he said out loud.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tucker said as he fell to the ground.

Sam went upstairs and began to unpack the bag. Valerie followed her up the stairs to talk to her.

"So what are you going to do?" Valerie asked her.

"Well, I'm going to unpack." She stated.

"No, I mean Danny. Obviously you're not just gonna let him off the hook like that." She said with a maniacal look on her face. 

"I have a few things in mind." She stated.

Valerie thought about asking but she decided it might be more fun to just sit back and watch what happens.

Downstairs, Danny stood up and decided it would be best to get some fresh air. He walked over to the balcony and opened a window. But before a breeze of wind could fly into the suite something else did.

CRASH! A Void suddenly flew through window and landed right on Danny. He had his short sword drawn and was ready to fight. Unfortunately Danny wasn't and a downward thrust from his arm began to come down on him. Suddenly a shot from the left of Danny managed to hit the void.

"I got your back." Tucker told Danny. Danny smiled and stood up. 

He stood in front of the Void and looked at him with a grin. He then began to shout his famous battle cry. "I'M GOING…ghost?" suddenly the rings that were forming around his body disappeared. Danny then looked at his arm. He noticed that he had a slight scratch on his arm. It was the smallest scratch he had ever seen. But it didn't matter the blade had taken effect.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "Sam, throw me an ecto-gun." She immediately agreed and she through down a small ecto gun and Danny caught it with his right hand. Danny then turned his attention to the Void. He was now flying up at the top of the ceiling. He looked at Danny in anger.

He realized that he was outnumbered and preceded out the window. He flew out and was in the clear. Or so he thought. Danny saw this and walked over to the window

"Danny, forget it. He won this round." Tucker said in anger.

Danny sighed and slowly walked away from the window. Once he reached the middle of the room he noticed the Void was still flying outside the window. He couldn't have been more than a 5 feet out. 

Everyone relaxed a little bit. But then something caught them of guard. Danny began running full speed at the window.

Before anyone could say anything, Danny had already leaped out the window. 

"Oh my God!" Sam said. They all quickly looked down out the window and they saw that Danny had landed on top of the ghost and was now fighting him in midair. Unfortunately Danny was also hanging onto him. If he lost his grip he was screwed.

Val immediately grabbed her equipment and was about to put it on when she realized that she wouldn't fit it through the window. "Shit." She cursed.

She ran out the door of the room and began to run downstairs in case Danny fell. She needed to be there because sooner or later Danny was going to fall.

Danny had a tight grip on the Void's collar and was able to keep himself in the air… for the time being. Danny punched him in the face which caused the Void's nose to bleed. The punch was quickly followed by two others. But Danny was taking some blows as well.

The Void was getting extremely annoyed with him and started to speed up violently hoping that Danny wouldn't be able to handle the increase in speed.

But Danny was better than that. He used the speed to his advantage. He gripped the collar tight and threw himself midair in the direction on the Void's flight path. Danny swung around and hit the Void right in the face with a deadly punch. Just after the punch Danny was able to grab onto his shirt once again and stay alive.

That was enough. The Void flew extremely high into the sky into the atmosphere taking several punches along the way. But soon the pressure change in the atmosphere was too much for Danny to handle in his human form. Danny's grip loosened and he felt slightly weaker. The Void then grabbed his arm and looked at him with his evil eyes. Then he let go.

Valerie had just made it outside when she saw Danny plummeting to the ground. She then realized she wouldn't be ready in time. She watched in horror as she saw her friend fall to his death…

**Pretty sweet, eh?****I came up with the idea because when I wrote this chapter i had just seen jumper (somewhat good) but the scene where they were falling gave me the greatest idea. And with the ability for the Voids to take away Danny's powersfor short periods of time, it just worked out perfectly. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave some reviews for me!**


	19. Payback

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry i took so long, but i want this story to be perfect for you guys. I know its impossible for something to be perfect, but I'm getting it as close as possible to perfect. Well in other news, the story is almost done. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but it can't be much more. But I am going to make the last few chapters as long as possible so that you guys can still get a lot of mileage out of them. Anyways I also started writing future stories to Historical. I have plenty basic ideas for the character developments in the stories but I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with plots for the story. My first one is going to be pretty straight forward but if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. But don't worry even if you don't give me an idea, I will still make prequels and sequels to this story and possibly some other related stuff. So send some reviews, and some ideas if you're feeling generous. Thanks **

Chapter 18

Payback

The adrenaline was flowing through Danny's veins. He was used to being thousands of feet in the air without a harness or parachute. But when you're ghost powers aren't working, then you have something to worry about. Danny wasn't sure what to do with the last few seconds with his life, because there wasn't much to do but wait for the end. So he decided to ask the obvious question…

"What the hell was I thinking?!" he said to himself. Suddenly a pair of arms came out of nowhere preventing him from falling to the ground.

"I don't know but it sure was stupid." Danny looked to see who it was. He found his clone carrying him through the air. Danny smiled as they began a slow decent to the ground.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you." He said as Danielle placed him on the ground next to Valerie.

"Think of it as payment for the time you saved my ass from Vlad." She said with a grin. She turned around and proceeded in the sky to take on the Void.

Danny watched as she flew upward, than turned to Valerie. "Well… that was fun." He said with a grin.

Valerie chuckled and then was finally ready to follow Danielle. Valerie blasted off right behind Danielle. Danny watched upward and saw the fight recommence. He than whispered to himself, "Feels weird watching from the sidelines."

* * *

Valerie just reached Danni as the fight started. Danni quickly fired a ghost ray but it was easily deflected by the Void. Valerie realized saw how Danny had trouble with him. She was actually surprised how well he lasted against him. She decided to join the fight now before Danni would need saving too. She fired a shot from her ecto gun. Luckily, the Void wasn't paying attention and didn't see it coming. He was hit from the side and was sent flying back towards the direction of the hotel.

That was when the Void turned his attention to Valerie. But it wasn't the best thing for him to do. Danni flew from his side now and hit him with a punch that caught him off guard just as Valerie did. He flew back a few feet again and he kept getting closer to the hotel.

The Void grunted in pain but quickly gained his composure. He fired off two ghost rays for each of them. Valerie managed to dodge it barely, but Danni was skimmed by the laser. Valerie knew the Voids next move. She began to proceed to Danni's position to help her out knowing that the Void was heading straight for her.

The Void was just about to reach Danni when Valerie threw a punch sending the Void flying back. This hurt Valerie's hand a little bit. She wasn't used to throwing punches. She was more of a distance girl who liked to have some room to aim. But she shook it off and fired an ecto-plasmic ray which just managed to hit the Void which caused him to lose his composure again and sending him flying towards the ground.

* * *

Danny had been watching the fight for a couple minutes but couldn't get a clean look from the distance he was at. Then he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey" it shouted.

He turned around with a smile on his face but it was soon wiped off with a slap in the face.

"Damn it Danny! You scared the shit out of me." She looked at him with a longing face in her eyes. But soon she smiled and kissed him passionately. They parted and she spoke again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Hello?! Right here?" Tucker said from behind

Danny chuckled. "Well, now I know how it feels to sit on the sidelines." He said. Sam smiled at his remark.

"Well, now you know how I feel." She said.

Danny gave her an apologetic smile.

CRASH! The three of them turned to the noise that had just heard and found the Void on the ground next to a wrecked car. The three ran over as he was trying to take off into the air again, but Danny grabbed him. He was about to punch him in the face when he looked at Sam and smiled.

"Sam, would you like to do the honors." He said. She had a maniacal look on her face and she walked over to the Void and punched him in the face.

"Thank you dear." She said trying to imitate the stereotypical wife. Unfortunately it didn't come out as sarcastic as she hoped. She began to blush once she noticed this. Tucker didn't miss the blush and he didn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass.

"Wow, Sam. Already married?" he said sarcastically. She continued blushing but Danny ignored his remark.

Valerie and Danni flew down just as Danny grabbed the short blade and cut the Void, relieving him of his powers for time being.

"Alright let's bring him up stairs and ask him a few questions." Danny stated. They all agreed and they brought him into the hotel.

* * *

They were now stuck in a slightly smaller suite since the window of their other one had just been destroyed. It had been almost an hour since the big fight outside the hotel. The brought the Void inside with them since them since they didn't get any answers from him outside.

When they got to the hotel they began questioning him trying to get information on the prophet but he claimed that he didn't know. Danny was about a half-hour into the "interrogation" when he finally stopped.

"That's it! I'm done." He stated. "No matter how much trouble they caused me, I just can't bear to torture another man." The rest of the group agreed. They couldn't stand it either. They had a strong opinion about torture and they were all desperate when they decided to do it on the Void when he didn't tell them anything. But 45 minutes of beating the crap out of it was beyond what they were willing to do.

"I think he's telling the truth." Tucker stated.

"45 minutes of having the shit kicked out of you would make you talk eventually." Sam added.

Danny nodded, took out the Fenton Thermos, and sucked the Void into the small container.

"So what do you think?" Jazz asked Danny.

"I'm thinking that if he doesn't know, that means that the prophet is hiding from us, waiting for the right time to strike." Danny stated his opinion.

"Well, at least we have him running scared." Danni mentioned.

"Yeah I guess." Valerie mentioned. "But that'll also mean that he has to find us this time." She sulked.

They all sulked with her. They all knew that this meant this was going to get a lot more dangerous. Danny began to feel nervous again. He took at seat on the bed and sighed.

"Danny, you should get some rest." Jazz said.

But before she could finish her sentence Danny had already had his head fall back on to a pillow.

* * *

The day had been long and Danny had just awoken from his nap. It was about 6:30 when he looked at the clock. This was also the point that he realized that he was extremely hungry. He stood up and looked around the room but no one was anywhere in his peripheral. Then he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Well, how the dead have risen." Coming from most people, Danny would take this remark as extremely sarcastic but he really knew that the translation was more like: "Hey, how are you feeling?" The voice came from Sam which caused Danny to turn around.

She grabbed onto him with both arms and pulled him into a hug. Danny smiled and kissed her forehead. But the moment was soon interrupted by a loud growl from Danny's stomach.

"A little hungry?" Sam said sarcastically.

Danny simply smiled and then looked around the room again. That's when he got curious.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They went to get some ribs at some steakhouse downtown." She replied.

"So, how come you didn't want to go with them?" Danny asked. But he knew the answer before she could open her mouth.

"Well, I wanted to wait for you to get up." She replied with a smile.

Wait, that wasn't the answer Danny expected. "I thought it would've been because of you're vegetarian habits." Danny said with a grin.

Sam then blushed with embarrassment. "Well that too." She said, but then her blush disappeared. "But you're more important." She commented.

Danny smiled. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"There's a Benihana's around the corner." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good" Danny replied. He walked over to the chair and grabbed a small jacket to wear outside.

The two then left the room hand in hand to head off to Benihana's.

* * *

Sam was eating her chicken fried rice (without the chicken) and Danny was just finishing up his shrimp and getting ready to eat his steak. They had been talking with the other family of tourist at the table for almost an hour now.

"So, you two are both from Amity Park?" Christina the 15 year old asked.

"Yup, that's right!" Sam said with a smile.

"So you two ever meet Danny Phantom?" Jimmy asked. The 17 year old was just as curious as his younger sister.

"By now, I think everyone in the city has met Danny Phantom. But we actually kind of know him personally." Danny replied to his single serving friend.

"Really? How?" Christina asked again. She and her brother had been following Danny Phantom since he started being famous. Unfortunately their parents weren't as interested and hadn't been talking to them much.

"He's kind of our friend" Sam said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Hey, be careful Danny. Don't let that ghost steal your girl away." Jimmy joked with Danny. They both laughed. But Danny was laughing for a different reason.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you guys." Sam said as she grabbed the check from under Danny's fingers.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Jimmy replied. "Oh and here's my email. You know, in case we tour Amity one of these days."

Danny smiled and took the piece of paper. He then waved goodbye to the two teenagers as they both walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow, they were pretty nice." Danny said.

"Yeah, I wish we met more people like that." Sam said. They were just entering the lobby when Sam spotted something outside. It was another Void. That's when she came up with a way to get back at Danny.

"Hey Danny, I'll be up in a minute. I'm gonna get some food from the convenience store." She said with a smile. Danny smiled and continued to the elevator.

Sam turned around and checked her pocket for the wrist rays. She luckily had them. It was time for Danny to be worried about her and understand how she felt when he fought by himself.

She then walked outside and prepared for her fight with the Void.


	20. MIA

**Hey everyone. Back once again with a new chapter. I would've released it sooner but I'm a little sick so I've been kind of slow lately. I hope you guys are all still enjoying the story. Unlike most chapters, I don't have much to say about this one so I hope you guys find it good. Read and Review as always. I like reviews.**

Chapter 19

M.I.A.

Danny opened the door to the bedroom. He filled up on so much food he could hardly stand. He decided to lie down on the bed again. As he sat down to take off his shoes he decided to flip on the T.V. The first thing he found was a report on BBC about the damage at the hotel.

He began to chuckle to himself when they mentioned sightings of a "female Danny Phantom" and a "Red Hunter" flying on what appeared to be hover board. Danny knew that the girls would find this funny when they would get back.

Danny then placed his head on the pillow and felt himself drifting off. He tried to stay awake, but nothing could keep his eyes from closing shut. He once again fell into an unconscious state.

At that moment the door opened. Tucker, Danni, Jazz and Valerie walked in. They had noticed Danny lying on the bed exactly where he was before.

"Wow, I can't believe he's still asleep." Jazz remarked.

Tucker then looked around the suite. "Where's Sam?" he remarked. "I thought she was going to wait for Danny to get up before getting something to eat."

"I guess she figured he was going to be out for a while." Valerie theorized. "She'll be back later I suppose."

* * *

_The elevator closed as Danny began to head upstairs. Sam decided that the coast was clear and she then took out her wrist rays and proceeded outside into the parking lot where she found the Void floating there. _

_Sam found a pillar that was just outside the entrance of the hotel. She slapped on the wrist rays. She noticed some pressure on her wrist once they were secure. She had gotten bigger since first getting the wrist rays and they were now tight on her arm. But they weren't cutting off the circulation of her blood like her mom's old Omega did. So she wasn't too annoyed with them._

_She turned her head around the pillar and still saw the Void. He was standing around looking for something. Sam thought about waiting to see what he would do but she decided to just take him then and there._

_She rounded the pillar and aimed the rays at the Void. "Give it up, buddy." She said in a firm voice. But she was a little surprised when she saw a slight smile in his face. Sam fired a shot from her wrist ray. The Void wasn't surprised and he easily avoided the beam. The Void flew about 20 feet above her head. She fired two more shots off but these ones where deflected back at her._

_She quickly rolled to her left and barely avoided the blast. The Void then began to take off in the direction of the garage. Sam followed in pursuit. She wasn't able to keep up but she managed to stay within distance to see him fly down to the basement of the garage. _

_She ran down the staircase and managed to get to the bottom floor. She opened the door and found herself all alone with about 30 different cars around her. It reminded her of the scene from Highlander at the beginning of the movie. She never really liked the movie and she didn't like the situation she was in at the moment._

_Suddenly she heard what sounded like a wrench falling to the ground. She quickly turned around, but no one was behind her. Then another noise came to the left of her. When she turned again, all she saw was a car that was shaking slightly. Suddenly, the Void flew up from behind her. _

_But Sam had what appeared to be animal instincts. She swung around and fired the laser right at him sending him flying backwards into a car. Sam smiled to herself knowing that she had just won. _

_But even though the man on the car was finished, he couldn't help but laugh slightly. Suddenly her sense went off telling herself that something was behind her._

_Unfortunately she was right. More unfortunately it was more like "somethings" as she faced what seemed to be like a small army of Voids. They then began to close in on the courageous girl…_

* * *

Danny opened his eyes from his slumber. His eyelids were heavy but he managed to open them up to find Tucker sitting at the edge of the bed watching some T.V. Danny realized it was "American Gangster".

"Tucker must have put it on" Danny thought. He moved around just enough for everyone to notice that he was awake. Tucker turned around and saw his friend stretching his arms above his head.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." Tucker remarked. But Danny ignored the remark.

"Shut up dude. The amazing adventures of Frank Lucas is on." He said with a grin.

"Man, that's a kick-ass movie." Danni said from across the room.

"SHH!" Danny and Tucker said together.

Danni chuckled a little at them. She sat down next to Tucker as did Valerie and Jazz. Danny was a little annoyed with them, now that they were obstructing his view of the television.

He decided to stand up and give his feet a little exercise. He stretched his arms as if he was getting for a triathlon. He then stretched his legs and grabbed a room key that was lying on the dresser.

"Hey guys let Sam know I went downstairs to get more ice for the drinks." Danny told them. Just as he opened the door Jazz said something that stopped him cold in his tracks

"Oh, Sam must've gone out to dinner while you were asleep. She'll probably be back later." Jazz said with a pre-occupied face.

Danny turned around quickly. "What?" he asked in an aggressive tone. Jazz's attention then turned to Danny.

"Yeah, she said she was going to go by herself if you didn't wake up after a while, so she's probably eating right about now." Jazz said with an odd look on her face. "Why, what's the big deal"

Danny slammed the door. Before he could explain his reaction, Tucker joked. "You can't seriously be mad at her for something that stupid."

"Jesus Christ!" Danny said in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Jazz said with concern.

But Danny didn't answer. He simply opened the door and quickly ran down the hallway. He didn't stop for anything. As he was running a maid cart was in the way, but Danny simply phased through it and continued running.

Danny finally reached the elevator. He then pushed the button and began waiting impatiently. He then simply phased through the floor down to the lobby. As he got to the bottom he found a dark corner to reappear so that no one would notice his sudden change from invisible to solid.

He then ran through the lobby looking for his better half. "Sam!" he shouted through the lobby. Danny was getting some looks from people. Normally, Danny would be a little embarrassed, but now he didn't care. He kept shouting his girlfriend's name.

First he ran into the gift shop almost knocking a man to the ground. Danny barely remembered to apologize. He then looked through the glass window of the pool area. Still nothing. Danny had fought many ghosts during the last three and a half years, but he had never been so scared in his life.

Danny then ran out into the parking lot. He continued to shout her name in some hope that he was just being stupid. He wanted Sam to come out from a corner with ice cream in her hand shouting at Danny: "What the hell are you thinking?" and possibly be a little embarrassed. But there was no such thing that happened like that. That's when Danny knew that the Prophet was setting his plan in motion.

* * *

Jazz, Tucker, Valerie and Danni were all still sitting in the room waiting for Danny to come back. They hadn't spoken since he left the room, mainly because they weren't sure what to make of the situation.

Jazz was up on her feet pacing back and forth. Tucker was lying down on the bed with his mind floating in space. Valerie was sitting in a chair on the balcony of their room. Finally, Danielle was sitting on the dresser next to the television. And just like the rest of them, she was more confused than Danny was after the movie "Swordfish".

Suddenly the knob on the door began to turn and everyone stood up. As the door opened slowly, Danny walked in with the saddest face that any of them had ever seen.

"She's gone." Danny said. He had tears in his eyes, but they could tell that he was holding even more back. "They had to have taken her."

"Whoa, Danny. Slow down a little and explain what happened." Jazz instructed.

Danny calmed down as he was told and sat down in a chair that was next to the small table in the room. He took a deep breath and started talking. "I woke up about 3 hours ago and Sam and I were starving. She was feeling like Japanese food, so we both went to Benihana's." he started. "We finished up quickly and got back here about an hour later. She said that she was going to get some food and bring it back upstairs. She must've gotten taken then."

Valerie began to sweat a little. Danny noticed this out of the corner of his eye. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing." She replied. She didn't sound as convincing as she hoped.

Danny walked up to her and looked at her for a few seconds. "You're lying" he stated.

"No I'm not!" Valerie said in a shaky voice.

"We went out for a while Val, and now we're best friends. I think I would know how to read you by now." He said.

Valerie knew he was right. "Well she wasn't specific. But she said she was going to get back at you for the other day." Valerie said with a fearful look in her eyes. "She didn't say it exactly but I think that she planned on trying to fight a Void by herself to show you how she felt." Valerie braced for some sort of response.

Danny didn't say anything at first. He turned around and stood silent. Valerie was just about to say something, but Danny then threw a glass at the wall. "What the fuck was she thinking?!" Danny shouted. Any louder and he was risking letting his ghostly wail go.

"Don't worry we'll find her Danny." Jazz put her hand on Danny's shoulder to comfort him. Danny didn't notice it much.

"I'm sorry Danny. I should've told you." Valerie said softly.

"You're damn right you should've told me!" Danny shouted again.

"Calm down Danny, we'll figure this out." Tucker joined in

"I don't want to calm down!" he continued. "The girl I love is missing in action and there's no way I can find her! What the hell would you do in this situation? Huh Tuck? What would you do?"

Tucker, looked at Jazz and then at the ground. "Probably want to kill the guy who did this."

"You're damn right I want to kill the guy who did this." Danny said. He then stopped for a second then spoke again. "That's it! These Pieces of Shit are going down!"

* * *

"You Pieces of Shit are going down!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs. She had her two hands handcuffed by Chrome steel to the wall. She wasn't going anywhere.

"I highly doubt that!" the Prophet spoke with a calm voice. "No doubt your boyfriend has figured this out by now. It won't be long now." He said with a smile.

Sam looked at the ground in anger. "What the hell was I thinking." Then her anger went away. That's when she realized that this was probably going to get Danny killed.

She knew Danny well enough that he would never abandon any of his friends to just die. And also knowing him, the fact that she was his girlfriend, he would also probably rip the prophet, as Danny's dad would say, Molecule by Molecule.

"This all my fault." She said with a look of sadness.

* * *

"This is all my fault." Danny stated. "If I hadn't been so stupid before, she wouldn't have gotten mad at me and none of this would've happened."

"Danny you can't blame yourself." Valerie said.

"Oh don't worry, those Voids have just written their suicide notes." Danny said with anger in his eyes .Danny then saw a Void outside of the window with a smirk on his face.

Danny then smiled a little. "And I'll start with that one" Danny then changed to his ghost form and flew out the window to let out some of his anger…


	21. Ransom

**Hey Everyone. Sorry about the late update. Normally i update later in the day but the internet has been screwed up because of a huge thunderstorm in our area. I only have a brief window of opportunity here so here's the new chapter. Oh and review please.**

Chapter 20

Ransom

Danny quickly changed into his alter-ego and flew out the window. He was still a little rusty because he just got his powers back no more than an hour ago but he could deal with it until they were completely up and running. As Danny made in outside he found another Void floating further above his head. It appeared as if he was going to watch the fight rather than actually join it. But Danny wasn't bothered by that. It would just make it easier for him to take out this one Void right now.

Danny charged at him but stopped about halfway there when the Void shot a ghost ray in his direction. Danny didn't have to move much to avoid it though. It was almost as if he wasn't trying to hit him. Danny didn't care though, he simply continued towards the Void.

Although Danny was the one who was looking for the fight, The Void threw the first punch. Danny never saw it coming. To him, it felt like somebody smashed a brick over his head. But being the superhero that he is, Danny shook it off and threw a punch himself.

Danny's wasn't the force of a brick over the head though. It was more the force of a freight train. If it weren't for Danny holding on to the Void, he would've sent his enemy flying backwards. But this Void wasn't giving up from a single punch. The Void forced Danny's grip to release, and pushed him back. The Void sent two more ghost rays towards Danny.

Danny didn't fell threatened. He simply split himself in two and fired two ghost rays from each one of his two halves. Once the beams were fired, Danny then quickly merged himself and continued towards the Void.

The Void saw the beams coming and instead of dodging them he simply deflected them back towards Danny. It caught the half ghost off-guard and hit him unexpectedly.

Danny took the hit hard and began to fall. His freefall lasted about 50 feet but he quickly regained his ground. Danny was just about to charge upwards again but then hovered down to the ground.

Once touching the concrete, Danny planted his feet and let out a supernatural cry that was heard for miles. Danny's ghostly wail had been used many times before, but just a little before he turned sixteen, they discovered the angrier he was, the more powerful the cry was. It wasn't much of a surprise, because that's usually how it worked without ghost powers.

The cry shattered windows, sent cars flying into the air and caused babies to cry due to its enormous force. The Void didn't have much of a chance against it. It didn't hurt him but it did stun him long enough for Danny to signal to Valerie to take a shot at the disoriented being.

Valerie was keeping her eyes open for the hand wave and when it came she was ready. She fired an ecto blast from her gun and quickly put on her suit in case Danny would need anymore help.

It's was a good idea that she did because Danny was definitely going to need it. The ecto blast that Valerie had fired was easily deflected even though he was partially stunned. The blast fired right towards Danny and stopped his Ghostly Wail. Danny was knocked onto his back. He was a little dazed from the impact and a little dizzy from using so much energy from his Ghostly Wail, but he wasn't about to give up yet.

Soon Danni transformed and followed Valerie out towards the Void and began firing several rays at him. They were easily deflected as before but they didn't manage to hit anyone either. They hadn't seen a ghost this powerful in a long time.

Danny came to the same conclusion as he stood up and watched the fight from the ground. He shook his head and joined the combat once again. His speed was extraordinarily fast. It took no time at all for him to reach the upper limit of the sky where the fighting was taking place.

Blasts from all three of the allies were being deflected and absorbed by the powerful Void. Danny shouldn't have been thinking at that exact moment, but he then realized how powerful his next opponent would probably be. His nerves began to shake which caught him off-guard again and caused a ray to nearly hit him.

It snapped him back to the fight. Danny was running low on energy though as were the other two partners at his side. They needed a miracle. Suddenly a blast from behind hit the Void.

Danny quickly turned around to find his sister aiming a large cannon out of the window. Danny smiled to her and charged the Void. Danny found the Void a little stunned but now vulnerable. He fired a ray at him which then sent him flying away from him. The Void then began to lose consciousness.

Danny smirked and then flew above him. He quickly let a punch go before his enemy had time to react. It was enough to win the fight. The Void was sent flying into the ground and was almost out cold. Danny headed towards the ground to cause more damage but he was soon stopped by the Void who had been watching above him.

Danny quickly got back into a fighting stance with Danni and Valerie right behind him. But then the Void stopped him. "I wouldn't do that…" he spoke

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Danny said in an angry voice.

The Void didn't speak but simply handed him an envelope and went to go help his friend up. It gave him lots of time to get him out of there. Danny simply looked at the envelope and already knew what it was. He didn't even bother opening it. He simply took it and flew back to the hotel room without question expecting the worse.

* * *

The opened envelope was laying on the dresser now while everyone was pacing around the room trying to find out what to do. On the table were several bottles of coke and potato chips that were half finished. Next to the chairs laid a backpack. It was obviously Valerie's because it had various ghost hunting equipment in it. What also gave it away was the fact that her name was on it.

Next to the bag was a pack of Aspirin that had toppled over, spilling a number of pain pills. Danny had bought them back in Canada for a headache he had been having but now he had an even bigger headache. But beneath the pills was a disturbing piece of paper. Danny had looked at it 3 times already, before taking the pain meds.

Danny had seen ghost, wolves, crazy circus ring masters, a Wisconsin cheese-head, and even his parents after he had broken the T.V. that one time. But he had never been so terrified in his life when he read that dreadful sentence. "We have your girlfriend."

Danny was pacing back and forth since he got back to the room. Valerie was sitting in the chair next to her backpack trying to avoid whiplash from Danny's constant movement.

Jazz was sitting patiently on the bed with a headache herself. But for some reason she was afraid of reaching for the pain meds. She had an irrational fear that Danny would lash out at her for some reason. She believed that it was probably because the meds were lying on top of the dropped note. She believed Danny wouldn't do anything, but she still didn't have to courage to go and grab one.

Tucker was on the other side of the bed rubbing the back of his neck not sure what to do. Although it didn't look like it, he was almost as upset as Danny. Sam had been his friend since 2nd grade and the two were extremely close. He loved her like a sister. And the two of them would remain siblings at heart.

Danni was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She liked to pace like Danny did, but she was forced to the wall since Danny had been taking all the walking space. She was nervous about was going to happen next more than anyone in the room though. It was more likely she was the most nervous because she was in the same boat as Danny. Even though she wasn't as close to Sam as Danny was, she was bound to this due to her genetic material. And what upset her as much as Sam being taken away was the contents of that letter.

She leaned away from the wall and walked over to the pills, picked them all up and placed them back into the package. She noticed Jazz's pain and threw her the box of pain meds. Jazz gave her a thank you wave. Danni then reached down for the note to read it for herself, instead of Danny just blurting out the whole message. It was more frightening to see the message up close.

_Dear Demon_

_Well it seems that I have the upper hand now. Finally we will have your head. We have continued to exist for centuries knowing that one day you would eventually return. It was painful having you kill my friends but it was in my eyes a necessary sacrifice. By now I'm certain you know who you are dealing with. I am known as the prophet of Vengeance if you do not know though. And I am now going to have my Revenge upon your species. You and your other sibling are to meet us at an abandoned warehouse down by the dock 29 at the pier. There you will meet us and give yourselves up. You must both come alone at 1:00am. I shouldn't have to remind you. We have your girlfriend. If you co-operate she will be free to go. As for you… well you already know what will happen to you._

_Vengeance_

Danni could feel her heart racing. The note scared her and the thought of Vengeance scared her. But most of all it was the obvious fact of death staring that scared her. She didn't want to go through with the meeting. She wanted to figure out another way to do this, but she knew what Danny was going to say.

"We have to do it." He finally broke the silence. Everyone stood up and immediately disagreed.

"No way!" Jazz shouted.

"Absolutely not!" A shout from Valerie

"You can't do it." Tucker stated.

Danny was about to respond but was then stopped by Danni. "Guys, what else are we gonna do?" She said.

The room was silent for a moment. "I mean, what are we gonna do? Just sit around and wait for them to deliver Sam's body?" She continued.

"Well, we got to figure out a way to get you both out of there." Valerie mentioned.

"Yeah, well if we're gonna do that we have to figure something out now." Danny spoke.

The room then went silent again for a second. "That's what I thought." Danny then stated in a firm voice.

"Well, I don't want to just sit around here and wait for you guys to go off to your certain demise." Tucker started. "Besides how do you know they're just gonna let Sam go. How do you know that they won't just kill her?"

"I'll make sure." Danny said.

"Look guys, maybe we should go as backup. We'll stay back and when you get Sam, you send a signal to send us in." Valerie suggested.

"Yeah. But even if you do get there, it doesn't mean me and Danni are going to be okay. Chances are we're not going to make it through this." Danny pointed out.

They all knew he was right. It didn't look good for the two of them. Tucker then stood up and hugged Danny.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Tucker said.

Valerie and Jazz then began hugging him and Danni as well. Jazz had tears in her eyes as did Valerie. Tucker was sulking. Danny knew the moment he would leave the room he would break down in tears. But Tucker never wanted Danny to know that.

They only had 3 hours to go but Danny knew that they should get ready for the attack. "Guys we've got to get down there to find the best place for you guys to hide until we give you the signal." He said.

They all wiped away the tears and nodded. They all proceeded to the door as Danny opened it. He offered to hold it open for everyone. As Tucker passed him Danny looked into the mirror across from him and looked into his reflection. He was looking into his soul and he could see both halves of him. The ghost half and the human half.

Suddenly it hit Danny. "Is it really that simple?" he asked himself.

He walked out the door with the idea still in his head.


	22. All In

**Holy Crap I can't believe this story is almost over. Only a few more chapters to go. Well you don't have to worry to much though. Once this is finished I'm gonna get started on my new story right away. But you guys are still gonna have to wait a little longer for the finale. Now i apologize for the cliffhanger in advance because this is going to be the most painful one to wait on. But here it is. Chapter 21!**

Chapter 21

All In

Danny had his plan and he figured that it would buy him enough time for the others to come to Danni and his aide. But now he could see why the Voids picked the spot they did. The area surrounding the abandoned building was empty. You could see a half a mile in any direction. It would mean that Jazz and Tucker would be held back a few minutes after the battle would start. Hopefully Valerie would be enough to stall them… at least for the time being.

Danny already knew, before the exchange was going to go down, that he wouldn't he and Danni were going to get cut by the dagger that takes away their powers. It was the only thing that would give the Voids the upper hand…which is exactly what they were going to get. Danny also knew that he would probably be checked for weapons. But Danny had a backup for that as well. But he wasn't sure if that was going to go so well. So he was prepared to get his ass in gear if everything went as badly as he feared.

"Done in here!" Tucker cried out as he exited the hanger. Danny signaled a thumbs up to him. Tucker nodded back and went over to talk to Valerie about the best positions for them. Danny turned away from the preparation and walked into the hanger. It was very dark and many of the lights were broken. Only 4 lights still worked. It gave the scene an eerie feel. It sent chills all up Danny's spine as he scouted the warehouse.

"Shit." Danny muttered under his breath. He then walked out of the building and went over to Jazz.

"This is bad. You guys got to get past a bunch guards before entering here. There's no way in other than the front door." He said in fear.

"Yeah I noticed that too. It's making me a little nervous." She said with a focused look on her face.

Danny turned away from her and thought long and hard. And even if it might be a risk to him, he believed that he had to do what was right.

"Jazz, Valerie and Tucker?" he asked for their attention. He spoke as soon as they turned to him. "You guys are going to have to sit this one out. This is too dangerous for you guys."

"No way. We're going with you." Tucker asserted.

"NO!" Danny stated. "Me and Danni have to do this ourselves." He then looked at Danni to make sure that she was up to the challenge. She gave him a nod signaling she agreed with him. He turned back to them and then spoke again.

"Just make sure the hanger is ready before they get here." He said in a firm voice. Jazz was going to argue with him but Valerie already knew that he was too stubborn to listen. She held Jazz back from saying a word. She knew that it would simply waste time.

"Alright Danny. We'll finish this up before they get here." Jazz said with a shaky voice. She was obviously upset that her brother was going in with almost no back-up.

The group had little time before things would go down. They would have to act fast.

* * *

Danny checked his watch. It was know 12:45. They had all agreed that this was going to be there cut off point. There was no turning back. Danny seemed to be acting extremely calm about this. But his knees were shaking. He was terrified. He had never tried this before so he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He could end up getting killed. All he knew was that he wanted Sam to be safe. And even if he didn't make it out alive, he'd be happy knowing she made it out alive.

Jazz and Valerie were all set up and in position to watch. Tucker was looking in the hanger with curiosity.Danny then turned around to everyone and then said the words they had been dreading to hear all night. "It's time." Danny said with a grim look in his eyes.

Jazz walked over to him and gave him a hug. The same thing happened for Valerie and Tucker and none of them said a single word. Danny then looked at his clone and signaled to move out. She immediately followed his lead and began walking to the entrance of the warehouse.

As they entered the large building, Danny glanced around a little bit. He chuckled at the thought that the whole adventure would end in such a cliché place. But if he ended up getting killed it wouldn't really be as cliché as he would hope. He then turned to Danni and spoke.

"Well lets do this." He said. She nodded with a smile. The two let out a shout and then two bright light rings formed up and down over both of them releasing their alter egos.

* * *

Jazz looked at her watch. It was now 12:10. The Voids were running late. Tucker stood behind her, watching the road. Valerie waited on the ground next to them. They all sighed in nervousness. They were getting anxious. Suddenly Tucker shouted.

"Two black SUV's coming up on us." He stated. They all turned to view the scene that was unfolding. About seven or eight guy's were there. Also Sam was being led into the warehouse by one man. The men that were back at the hotel, one that Danny was fighting him and one that was floating above him, were both there. They were standing next to another man who was wearing an elaborate gown. It appeared that Danny was fighting the prophet's main guys back at the hotel. This meant that Danny may was going to have a chance.

But even though the group knew this, they still didn't like watching from the sidelines. But they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The two half ghosts waited patiently as they expected the visit from the Voids. Danny glanced around twice to make sure everything was as planned. Suddenly the door to the warehouse opened up.

Danny and Danielle turned around to find a group of their enemies walk through the door. The last man then walked through with Sam handcuffed behind her back. Danny didn't say a word but decided to try and play it cool… for now. The doors were then closed and then the prophet threw two glowing objects towards the Phantoms.

They both landed on the ground just in front of their feet. Just as Danny expected, they were the knives. Danny was expecting this. For Danny that gave him the opportunity to see if his plan would work.

He then looked up. He spotted one of the Voids handcuffing Sam to a pole attached to one of the pillars found in the large building. He then saw the Prophet. The Prophet of Vengeance was wearing a fairly simple gown but it had many designs on it. Most of them looked medieval. He was completely bald and wasn't very tall. But that scared Danny even more. He was afraid he would be the equivalent to Yoda. He then spoke.

"Cut yourselves with the knives." He stated. Danny reached to the ground as did his clone. They picked up the knives and then looked at each other. Danny then glanced at Sam and then glanced at her again very quickly. Danny quickly held his breath and slid the knife across his arm. Danni did the same. A few moments later they could feel the energy being sucked out of them. Soon all their powers disappeared. But just as Danny had hoped, it worked. Danny let out a small grin to Danni.

It was just as he hoped. He had the upper hand now…

* * *

Outside Tucker, Jazz and Valerie waited anxiously. It was hard watching an abandoned warehouse and not feel bored. But when your friend/brother is in there it's just frightening. Suddenly, Tucker stood up.

"Okay. I think we wasted enough time." He said.

"What?" Valerie said.

"We're going in to help him." he continued.

"He told us to stay here." Jazz stated. "And besides how are we supposed to get in without them attracting any attention?" she asked.

Tucker then smirked. "Valerie, get your hover board out."

* * *

Danny and Danielle continued to hold their ground. They waited for the Prophet to say something but he didn't speak. So Danny decided to start.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Because, you're evil." The Prophet stated.

"That's not true." Danny started. "We aren't demons. We're not evil. We are simply people who are half ghosts. We decided whether we are evil or not."

"You don't understand." The Prophet said. "Back in the 9th century, when your kind showed up, the halfa's were generally accepted. But then most of them went mad with power. There were only a select few who didn't, but we needed to be sure."

"But we haven't gone mad with power." He yelled.

But the Prophet replied back. "You will. And we will have vengeance for all the lives your kind has taken in the past."

"But that was the past." Danny explained. "We've learned from our mistakes."

"Are you so sure about that?" The prophet asked.

Danny began to answer but then hesitated. He remembered Vlad. Vlad took things too far and tried to use power against people. He had hatred in his blood. And then he remembered his evil self. If things had gone differently, he could be evil by now. He had a dark side inside of him. But then he spoke again to defend himself.

"Everyone has a dark side." He said.

But the Prophet simply answered. "Yes that's true. But when you have the power, you will use it for your own good, and only for you. You will use it to gain personal ambitions in your life. We can't let someone with that much power live.

Danny decided to stop the conversation from going to far. He turned around in disgust. He then spoke to the Prophet once more. "Okay, well if you want me, Then let Sam go." He stated.

"I have a better idea." The Prophet said. He then smiled and fired a powerful beam and Danni. She was sent flying backwards, but she managed to flip and land on her stomach. Danny quickly ran over to her.

"You bastard. You're supposed to let Sam go!" Danny yelled in disgust as he kneeled at Danni's side. She was coughing up blood onto the ground. Danny could tell she wasn't going to live long.

Sam then began to cry out. "No don't hurt them!" tears were falling from her face. Danny looked at Sam and then at the Prophet with anger. But things were going as he suspected. He then glanced at Danni. He could see her eyes fading. She then collapsed. Danny checked her pulse but he couldn't find one.

The Prophet then began to laugh maniacally. "I've won!" he shouted. He watched Danny's face. His eyes were hidden as he looked at Danni's lifeless body. He continued to watch and laugh. But then Danny's face changed. Danny let out a small grin. Danny then stood up. The Prophet then stopped laughing.

Danny then spoke. "Ha ha. You've lost Vengeance. There's no turning back now." Vengeance then looked at him with anger and then fired a powerful ecto beam at him. It sent Danny flying backwards. Danny then stood up. "That all you got you Pansy?"

Vengeance fired a more powerful shot hit Danny straight in the chest. Danny fell to the ground again and began coughing up blood. But then he stood up and looked at the Prophet with the same look he had before. Vengeance then used all his might and fired one single shot that hit Danny in the chest one last time. The beam penetrated his chest and shot straight through him. Danny then stood there for an instance with a small hole in his chest. Danny then watched himself as he fell over.

He was dead…just as planned.


	23. Battlefield

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm overdue but my computer crashed. But everything is up and running again so thats good news. Well you're all going to have to review this chapter because it's the last one before the epilogue.**

Chapter 22

Battlefield

She watched as his body toppled over and hit the ground. She couldn't believe it. He smacked the ground with amazing force. He was lying in a pool of blood. That's when Sam couldn't take it. Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"NO! DANNY! GET UP, GET UP. YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" She shouted. "Please…" she began to quietly sob. But no matter how much she begged he wouldn't get up. She then collapsed to the floor.

"Check him." the Prophet told his man.

The Void quietly walked up to his body and placed his hand on his neck. The Void then stood up and nodded. He was gone.

"This is all my fault." Sam said to herself. "If I wasn't so careless none of this would be happening. Now because of me, Danny's dead." No matter how much she tried the tears wouldn't stop.

"Get the bodies to bring back to the temple." The Prophet said.

Sam was stunned by the events that had just taken place. Suddenly a hand lifted her chin up.

"Hey, cheer up. You're gonna be out of here in a minute." The Halfa exclaimed. Sam looked into his eyes and couldn't believe it. Danny. In the flesh. As alive as ever.

"But…you…" She tried to speak but Danny stopped her.

"Shh" he whispered. "We can't attract too much attention. I'll explain after." He said smiling.

Sam began to smile too. Danielle then flew up beside Danny and grabbed hold of her hand. "Danni's gonna get you out of here and we're gonna finish off the Prophet."

Before Sam could protest, Danni quickly and silently fazed her outside the Warehouse. Danny watched as they quickly flew out of the warehouse. Before he could blink Danni was back in side and they were ready to go.

* * *

Sam got up and looked around the area she was dropped off to. She wasn't exactly sure where she was but she knew where she was supposed to be. But she also knew that if she tried to go back in, it would blow Danny's cover.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath. Suddenly she heard a voice from above.

"Sam?" She was immediately stunned by the voice. She looked up on top of the roof of the warehouse. She found one of her best friends shouting down at her.

"Valerie?" she said in disbelief. "Holy shit guys, Danny did it!" Soon Tucker and Jazz were visible to Sam as well.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Tucker asked casually ignoring the situation at hand.

"Um besides my boyfriend and his clone locked up in a warehouse with no way to get in to help him." She said.

Valerie flew down silently to Sam. "Don't worry he's gonna get help." Valerie quickly helped Sam onto her board and lifted her to the top of the warehouse with the rest of the group.

What Sam found was quite surprising. Jazz and Tucker were arming various ghost hunting weapons and had some rappel chords and harnesses lying next to them. Then she managed to spot two small windows that where so dusty that no sun could possibly shine through them. There was no way of seeing them inside the warehouse unless you looked extremely closely. She also noticed how brittle they were once she got a closer look at them.

Tucker wiped a small amount of dust off the glass. Sam was ready to get rolling. "Come on lets go!" she said with enthusiasm as she put on a harness.

"Not yet. We have to wait until Danny shows himself. We don't want to blow his cover." Tucker responded. Sam eased up a little bit for about a second until Tucker spoke again. "Wait, Wait… Okay we're going in 60 seconds." He said.

Everyone got their gear on and grabbed a gun. It was time to kick-ass and chew bubble gum…and they were all out of gum.

* * *

The Void began walking to the bodies at his masters orders. The Prophet watched as he waited for his prizes to be brought back to him.

"Your boyfriend is dead." He said as he chuckled maniacally. "We have won." He spoke as he turned around. But what he found was that she had escaped.

"What?! Where did she go?" The Prophet began to look around. He then turned to the Void already walking to the bodies. "Quickly grab them and let's get out of here before something bad happens."

"Like this?" A voice from behind said. Before the Prophet could turn his head, he was struck by a powerful ectobeam that sent him flying forwards.

The Prophet stood up and turned around to find the two halfa's standing there, perfectly unharmed.

"But how?" he said with amazement.

"Ever see 'The Prestige'?" Danny said as he duplicated himself. Danni then duplicated herself as well to show her ability to the Voids.

The Prophet looked at them with a stunned reaction. He quickly turned around to find that the bodies had vanished. But the Prophet's reaction disappeared as he turned to Danny again.

"No matter… It's all of us versus you two." He said as he pointed out his large group of Voids. "You're outnumbered."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from above. Three people came sliding down a rappel line as another one flew in on a hover board.

"Apparently not…" Danni muttered under her breath.

Sam landed right next to Danny first, and then Jazz and Tucker landed nearly simultaneously behind Danni. Valerie leveled out just above the group. The Prophet looked at them angrily.

"Get them!" he shouted. The Voids hovered above the air. Danny and Danielle quickly got in their fighting positions. Jazz, Tucker and Sam quickly ran behind some pillars and got their guns ready.

The Voids charged at an alarming speed. Valerie began firing shot after shot, hitting the Voids to slow them down. Danni rounded a pillar and began a fist fight with the Void and Danny began to work his way through the many Voids that stood in his way between him and the Prophet.

* * *

Sam looked around the corner to find a Void flying straight at her. She fired a single shot which hit the Void in the arm. He began to descend. But just as he reached Sam, he grabbed onto her gun and tossed it a few feet away from her.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" she shouted. The Void stood up and then proceeded to fire lasers at the unarmed girl. But Sam had plenty of training with this and rolled over to her right. She glanced around quickly to se if she could find her gun. She then spotted it about 20 feet away… behind the Void.

Sam stood up and ran towards the Void. The beams were whizzing over her head, but Sam was careful not to get hit. Sam was now four feet from the Void. The Void began to slowly backup but Sam was coming at him too fast. Sam threw an uppercut to the Voids chin. The blow was strong enough to send an ox flying on its back.

The Void toppled over, as Sam quickly ran past it to get her weapon. But just as she was about to get there, the Void stretched his arm out preventing her from reaching her gun.

He had a strong grip on her leg but she didn't give up. Sam simply kicked the Void in the face with her other foot. The pain of the boot hitting into the Voids face was too much and he let go.

Sam got onto her feet and ran towards the gun. Just as she dove to the ground to pick it up, a beam of energy flew past her head. Sam turned around and saw her opponent up to his feet and beginning to fire ghost rays at her again. Sam calmly but quickly dodged them and got behind a pillar.

The beams flew past each side of the concrete mass as Sam tried to catch her breath. Sam fired a couple of covering shots at the Void without poking her head out. Luckily the Void was skimmed by one of the shots and this gave Sam chance. Sam turned the corner and fired three blasts from her gun. They hit the Void directly sending him falling to the ground.

The Void tried to stand up but he had almost no energy left in him. Before he knew it, he was succumbed by a blue beam that shrunk him into a small cylindrical container. Sam smiled as she put the cap on the Fenton thermos. Sam then turned around to look elsewhere to help the group fight the Voids.

* * *

Tucker had beams flying all over the place nearly hitting him with every single shot. He managed to round a pillar and find some cover from the many beams. That's when Tucker realized that his gun was out of battery.

"Shit!" he said to himself. Suddenly a voice came from the other pillar a few feet away.

"Catch!" Jazz yelled to Tucker. Tucker smiled and gave her a nod to signal a thank you.

"You give me cover while I head to the side to get a better shot." Jazz yelled to her friend.

"Done and Done." He signaled. Jazz nodded and wait for Tucker to fire.

Tucker rounded the corner and began firing from the waist. The force of the shots were almost pushing him onto his feet, but he was used to this kind of power and managed to hold onto the trigger while Jazz circled their target.

Tucker watched as Jazz rounded the final pillar and began to take cover. But just as he returned to cover he was barely skimmed by a beam that one of the voids had fired at him.

"Ah, Fuck!" Tucker said to himself.

Jazz watched from the other pillar and saw Tucker clenching his arm in pain. Jazz suddenly managed to put on an angry face.

"Okay, that's it you son of a bitch." Jazz stated. She checked the battery power and then deemed it good enough to fight. She rounded the corner and began firing at the voids that where presently shooting at Tucker. At the moment, there were two. But a few seconds after Jazz opened fire, it was clear that they wouldn't be there much longer.

The shots engulfed the two voids and sent them flying onto their backs. Jazz suddenly heard a loud noise from behind her. She quickly turned her back to find a void lunging directly at her. She shut her eyes and braced for impact when suddenly…

CRASH! The void was sent flying backwards by a powerful purple ray.

"Need some help?" a Voice from behind said. Jazz immediately recognized the voice as her good friend Valerie.

"Thanks." Jazz replied to her. Tucker then ran over to the two females.

"You okay Tucker?" Valerie asked her friend.

"No problem, just a scratch." He stated. There was a little dripping blood but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Alright, let's go kick some more ass then." Jazz said with a smile.

* * *

Danny was stunned by the powerful ray that pushed him back. He was suddenly stopped by something that hit him in the back. He quickly turned around to find his clone giving him some extra help.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Danny smiled.

"You have no idea." Danielle replied with a chuckle.

Danny continued to smile and then looked at who they were facing. He then realized that he and his clone were facing off against the two powerful Voids that were at the hotel. Danny was getting a little nervous. He knew that these two were the top of the Voids (next to the Prophet). But he heard a Voice from behind.

"Don't worry. We can take him." Danielle said to him with a smile. Danny calmed down and agreed.

"So, which one do you want?" Danny asked her.

"It's your call buddy." Danni replied.

Danny looked at the two of them and then reached his decision. He looked over to the one Void that he had fought back at the hotel.

"That one. Me and him have unfinished business." He said, as he pointed at the Void.

Danni nodded in agreement. Danny and Danielle built up their energy and both charged at the two Voids.

Danni managed to hit the Void right under the chin with an uppercut. It sent the Void flying upward. Danni chased after him. She quickly reached him in the air and fired a punch right into his gut. The Void took the punch pretty bad and began to keel over. When Danni had the chance, she put all of her strength into bash to the back which sent the Void flying downwards.

CRASH! Dust and rubble appeared and The Void was engulfed by it. It soon cleared with the Void right in the middle where the crash originated. He was still standing but blood was dripping from his forehead.

"Let's see how you like this!" Danni shouted. She began to fire several powerful beams at the Void. The Void looked upwards and saw the imminent threat coming. He quickly dodged them but more followed, and he was now being chased around the hanger. He countered with beams of his own. Danni dodged those as well but she too was being chased by the beams.

Danny watched this from a distance and then looked at his opponent. He was staring down at him. All Danny noticed though was the eyes. The eyes. That had a look in them that told him that he was pure evil. It also told him that he had never faced true fear in his life. But the face told him that he shouldn't hate him, but pity him. Because Danny knew that he would never be able to rest easy.

Danny shook it off and returned to a focus state. Danny got into a fighting stance. The Void on the other hand stood in a relaxed position and waited for Danny to strike. Danny was annoyed by this. Danny wanted to scare the shit out of him. So this was the time to do it.

Danny released himself from his stance and relaxed as the Void did. The Void suddenly stopped smiling. He looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Danny suddenly disappeared from site. This didn't frighten the Void much but only confused him a little more. But suddenly a shock of cold air flew through the Voids body. It was a strange sensation. It felt as if all of his insides had stopped functioning for a split second and then he was revived by a shock to his heart. The Void knew exactly what it was. This time though, he was scared.

The Void tried to turn around as fast as he could but the moment he laid eyes on him, Danny fired a ghost ray right in between the eyes of the Void.

The Void screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable. Danny knew that he only had to hold it a second longer. Suddenly just as before in the movie theater, the Void vaporized into absolutely nothing.

The Noise of the scream was heard throughout the warehouse. Danielle and her target both turned to see what had happened. The Void the Danni had her sites on didn't take time to react. He began heading straight for Danny. Danny turned around and prepared for another fight. Suddenly a beam hit him that sent him flying backwards. He looked towards where the shot had come from. He looked down to find his girlfriend with a large gun over her shoulder.

"You get the Prophet; I'll cover your ass." Sam said in a firm voice. Danny nodded with a smile and turned his sites onto his new pray.

Danny flew away as Sam watched him. "Be careful." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Danny headed directly at the Prophet. He had to admit that he was a little nervous. But Danny had courage and love on his side. How could he lose?

Danny continued towards the Prophet and had his fists read just as he was about to punch him, the Prophet suddenly disappeared.

"Shit, he's using my trick." Danny said. Then he heard a voice from behind. Danny quickly turned around

"Actually I'm just really fast." The Prophet gloated. He then let out a powerful punch.

Danny was hit badly. The force of the punch sent him flying through the wall. More debris was sent flying. As the dust began to clear, Danny looked up and saw the Void flying towards him. Danny quickly dodged him but several blasts from ghost rays began to follow him. Danny continued to fly straight until he reached a wall on the broken warehouse.

Danny shifted his flight pattern headed back towards the fire, hoping that he could dodge the attacks. Unfortunately they where too much and Danny was struck, which sent him flying backwards. He fell to the ground with considerable force.

He was shaken up quite a bit. He also had a nasty cut above his right temple. Danny ignored it though and regained his footing. Danny flew back up towards the Prophet. He fired a few ghost rays at him, but his aim was a little shaky. The Prophet simply laughed and fired another shot at Danny sending him back to the ground.

"You don't get it. You can't win. You might as well give up." Danny looked up and tried to catch his breath. The prophet then began to charge towards the Ghost boy with a glowing hand. Danny prepared for the overwhelming blast.

Suddenly the Prophet was hit by another beam that sent him flying towards the ground. Suddenly and hand came over and helped him up. Danny looked into the eyes of his savior. Sam was standing there ready to fight along side him.

"You see? This is why you need my help." She said with satisfaction.

"Yeah, well we're gonna need more help.

"Don't worry I have that covered." She stated. Danny turned around and saw all of his friends standing right behind him. Danny smiled as did everyone else.

The Prophet of Vengeance stood up in a daze. He looked around and found a beam heading right at him.

BAM! He was sent flying backwards into another beam of fire that came from Jazz's gun, which sent him right into Danielle's fists. The power of her punch sent him straight to the ground in a dazed and confused state. He looked up to find the group looking straight down at him. Valerie than threw the thermos to Danny.

"Come on, Danny. Let's finish this so we can go home." Valerie said.

Danny then stepped back about an inch. "Everyone grab hold of the thermos." They all looked at him with confused faces. "We're all in this together. So we're gonna finish this together." He stated.

Their faces changed from confused grins to happy grins. They all grabbed hold and held on as the Thermos sucked up the Prophet of Vengeance. Danny quickly put the lid on and sighed.

The group then began jumping with laughter and shouts of happiness. Danny simply sat down on the ground and took another deep breath.

"Finally, it's over." He stated. He was then greeted by a pleasant surprise. Sam jumped right on top of him and began kissing him passionately.

They separated after a few seconds. "Jesus Danny. You have got to be either the luckiest kid in the world, or the unluckiest." She chuckled.

"It's right on the line." He replied back to her.

Tucker then spoke. "So are we gonna go home now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hold on Danny. I have a better idea." Sam stated leaving Danny curiously pleased about what she had planned.

**I can't believe it's almost done. Don't worry though this isn't going to be my only story as I have mentioned before. The epilogue shouldn't take a while to get up**


	24. Epilogue

**Well this is It. The Finale. Now to everyone, all those flashback chapters were basically used to give you clues on how the story was going to end. Well if you don't like the twist ending then that's fine. Just pretend it never happened. There will be another Authors Note below.**

Epilogue

The sun was setting on beautiful France. The whole group was enjoying a perfect night. The sun's rays kept the end of the day warm even though the wind sent chills down everyone's spine. The whole group knew they weren't going to stay in Paris long, but everyone knew that it was absolutely important for the group to head to the Eiffel Tower. As the elevator to the landmark came to a halt and opened up, the group separated into groups of 3. Danni and Valerie went off to hang out together; Jazz and Tucker went to the south side of the tower to get a good view of the sunset, and Danny and Sam went to the west side of the tower to get a look of the city.

Jazz looked over the railing and sighed. She was finally beginning to feel relieved that it was over. She had nearly seen her brother and one of her friends be killed by a maniacal cult. In her eyes it was the worst few weeks of her life. But now she could finally forget about her worries. Then she realized that she had some unfinished business to take care of.

Jazz looked over to her friend Tucker. He was one of the weirdest kids she had ever met, but there was always something about him. She knew that in the last few weeks something had sparked between them. Back when she was 16 she had also noticed a few moments, but nothing more than the usual Danny-Sam moment…

That's when she thought maybe it was the same kind of thing. It was possible. The Fenton family had a knack for being clueless. She then looked back over to him and decided that it would be a good time to discuss things. She walked over to where he was standing but before she got there Tucker spotted her.

"Oh, hey Jazz!" Tucker said with joy. She smiled back as she waved to him and than jogged over to his position. "What's up?" he questioned once she stopped next to him.

Jazz opened her mouth to say nothing but she realized that they had to get it over with. "Listen Tucker, we've got to talk." She said in a serious voice. She sounded more stressed about this then the whole ordeal they had just gone threw.

"About what?" He tried to act oblivious.

"You know what." she looked at him sternly.

"Right…" he said with an embarrassed face.

"Yeah… that whole moment we had…" Jazz started but she was having trouble putting it together.

"Yeah… I know. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable…" Tucker began but he was cut off.

"But that's just it." Jazz said. "I didn't feel uncomfortable." Tucker looked at her with a surprised face. "Something clicked when it happened and something tells me that it's the right thing."

Tucker laughed at her statement then sighed. Jazz looked at him with an embarrassed face but Tucker apologized.

"I'm sorry Jazz, it's not that I don't think its right, it's just that I thought the same thing. I just find it Ironic that we think the same way a lot." He said with a smile on his face.

Jazz lightened up. "Well, if that's true then you're probably thinking the exact same thing." She said as she looked towards Danny and Sam."

"Yeah, Danny would probably flip out." Tucker said with a chuckle.

"No doubt." Jazz admitted. "I know my brother and he is the most overprotective person I have ever met. I mean look what he was going to do for Sam!" She pointed out.

"That's true…" Tucker began. "But he's also very understanding when it comes to love. He's dating one of his oldest friends for god sakes."

Jazz chuckled at the thought of them being kids back in grade school.

"Yeah." She stated. "How long do you thing the 2 of them had feelings for each other anyway?" Jazz asked trying to avoid the topic.

Tucker laughed. "Well I know Danny started with the feelings around 7th grade, but Sam's feelings go back to the Stone Age. At least since when he stood up for her, when boys teased her about the way she looked and said that she was beautiful."

"That is so what Danny would do." She said with another chuckle. "When was that?"

"3rd grade." Tucker said without any emotion. Jazz looked at him with a stunned face. She never knew how obsessed Sam was about her boyfriend.

"Wow." She said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Tucker said with a smile. "But that's the kind of connection I think you and me have." He said. Jazz blushed at his remark.

"Well, let's be on the safe side." She answered. "How bout we start with a few dates first?" she said with a grin.

"Yeah that sounds good." Tucker said with a smile. After those words the two returned to watching the sunset.

* * *

Danny looked out on the beautiful city. He glanced at the sites one by one. And their was a certain site he appreciated the most. He then decided to put his arm around it. Sam sighed at his gesture and then rested her head into his chest. Danny smiled and then put his hand in his pocket. Suddenly his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Shit! I totally forgot!" He said. Sam looked at him with a confused expression. Danny pulled the little black box out of his pocket but kept in out of sight from Sam.

"I decided that I should probably do this in the most beautiful place in the world." He said with a cheesy smile.

Sam then responded "Oh, please Danny. There are more beautiful things in the world. Things like Nature, animals…"

"You?" Danny said. Sam spun her head around in surprise. She smiled and then managed to speak.

"Can you think of a cheesier line?" She said with a chuckle in her voice.

"I bet I could. Give me a few hours though." He smirked. Sam laughed again.

"Se this is why I like being with you Danny. Everything is so funny and cheesy, but it's so serious at the same time." She then stopped and thought about her response. "Is that oxymoronic?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." Danny responded. "Do you not like it?" Danny said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you kidding? I absolutely love it." She sighed and looked back over the railing. "I just wish it could be like this all the time."

"Well why can't it be?" Danny finally asked. Sam turned to him with a curious look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" She said with interest.

"Sam, I'm gonna tell you something that might freak you out a little…" he started then stopped. He took a deep breath and the spoke again. "Sam, I think I'm falling for you." He finally said it. And he felt relieved that he did.

Sam stood there in shock. She looked at Danny and put her hand on her chest. She then sat down on the ground to make sure she didn't fall.

"Are you okay?" Danny said with concern.

"Oh yeah, it's just… Jesus Danny…" She started but Danny stopped her.

"Look you don't have to say anything or love me back, but I just wanted to let you know." He said with care.

"No, Danny that's just it. Because… I think I love you too…" She said with a blush on her face. Danny smiled as a victory parade started in his mind. He smiled back and then proceeded with his surprise.

"Well then you'll like the next part." Danny said as he showed her the small black box. Sam then backed up in hesitation.

"Whoa, Danny! It's a little early for marriage don't you think?" She stated.

Danny laughed at her remark. "No, don't worry. It's not marriage." He then opened the box revealing a small key. Sam picked it up wondering what it was.

"'A key to my heart'? Danny that has to be the cheesiest thing you have ever done." Danny laughed again.

"No Sam, it's a little blunter than that." Sam then looked at him again waiting for a response.

"Well since are both going to University in Amity, I went out and bought an apartment for me. And well, I think I would rather have my girlfriend living with me than some random roommate to help pay the rent." He said with a smile.

Sam stood there with a smile on her face. "Oh, absolutely." She said before lunging into his arms to give him a kiss. They parted then she spoke again.

"You're helping with the cleaning." She said before going back into there kiss. She then parted again.

"Oh and you're gonna have to cook." She said with a smile. Danny then laughed.

"If you promise not to cook, I will take you anywhere." He said with a smile just as they connected again for one final kiss.

The screen flickered as Clockwork watched from his lair smiling to himself. He finally could be at peace. He couldn't have been any happier. He continued to watch the screen as Danny and Sam kissed once again.

* * *

"_If you promise not to cook, I will take you anywhere"_, Danny said to Sam on the monitor. Clockwork managed to laugh a little at his comment. He then heard some footsteps coming from behind him. He already knew who they were so he didn't bother turning around.

"Why?" One of the observants asked with great confusion.

"It's because he reminds me of me." He stated. The observants weren't quite sure why he believed this. One was just about to ask him but Clockwork already began his answer.

"You see I wasn't always the master of time. I am a ghost after all." He began. "You see before me there were many Clockwork's who passed on to the next life." I was simply chosen to be the new one."

"So what do you have in common with this child?" The other observant asked.

I have a deep connection with his kind." He then turned around. "My name was Evan. And I was a halfa." Clockwork said with Pride. He watched the stunned Observants for a few moments with a grin on his face. He then turned back to the monitor once again.

* * *

The two broke apart from their kiss and took deep breaths. Sam then spoke.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough traveling for a while. Let's go home." Danny said with a smile. Sam smiled back and leaned in for a kiss but was surprised with Danny shouting over to Tucker.

"Tuck! Sam and I are headed back to the jet. We'll meet you guys there." He shouted at the top of his lungs. Sam chuckled a little as Tucker replied with an A OK.

"So where were we?" Danny said.

"Right about here." Sam said as she leaned in for another kiss. They broke apart after only a few seconds. Danny then held out his hand for Sam.

"So you want to fly around the city before we go?" he asked.

"You know it." Sam said with a smirk. Danny then picked her up in his arms and the two hovered in the air and then flew off into the sunset. At that moment, he couldn't have felt happier if The Lions won the Super Bowl.

* * *

**Credits Song: Promise by Matchbook Romance (It would probably start playing in the background in the last scene.)**

**Author: OrangeScissors (James)**

**Editing: Myself, my sister, Erin**

**Idea: Myself**

**Idea Inspired by: Assassins Creed**

**Best Boy: Jack Bauer**

**People who supported me: Chris, Jake, Ryan and mostly All of you who reviewed and read**

**The Characters in this story are owned by Butch Hartman, and that stupid Network for canceling Danny Phantom**

**Now if you're wondering why I ended the story about the Lions and the Super Bowl, it's because i believe that Danny would be a Lions fan for 2 reasons. First because Vlad was a Packers fan. They are the mortal Enemies of the Lions. Second is the fact that Butch Hartman grew up in Michigan so it only makes sense. Also i wanted to end the story on Two words that had no relation to the Story(cause I'm strange).  
**

**Well now that I'm finally done I'm going to start on a prequel in a few weeks and start posting it around the beginning of the Summer. It's a fairly basic Story line. It's not going to be as dramatic and Actioned packed as this. But I mentioned a few things in this story that might come back in this prequel. It's mainly going to be about Valerie and how they became friends and probably one of Danny's enemies coming back with some evil plan that I'm going to have to figure out. But I already have some Brain storming started. Well all of you please review. I've opened Anonymous review so that everyone can tell me what they thought of the story. It's been a good time writing this one.**

**Oh and If you're wondering what the story I'm writing is going to be called, it's going to be called One Week of Sunsets But i might change the name. But you'll know it because it'll probably say that it's part of the Historical Arc.**


End file.
